DragonBall V
by XZanayu
Summary: This fic involves around my original character Valis, who is Goku's lost sister but unlike those other Goku lost sister fics mine has lots of action and suspense and romance Not PWP
1. Prologue

THE ULTIMATE SAIYA-JIN WARRIOR  
  
BY XZANAYU  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER GT. GOKU AND PICCOLO ARE BROUGHT TO LIFE AND THEY DON'T KNOW HOW OR WHY....YET. ALL OF THE Z- SENSHI ARE HERE AND MY CHARACTER VALIS, GOKU'S OLDER SISTER MAKES HER APPEARENCE. THE STORY HAS EVERYTHING!!!! ACTION, ROMANCE, ADVENTURE, AND MYSTERY ALL ROLLED INTO ONE!!!! IT MAINLY FOCUSES ON VALIS, BUT THE Z SENSHI HAVE MAJOR ROLES AS WELL! ENJOY!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE DARKNESS,TWO VOICES ARE HEARD SPEAKING TO EACH OTHER.  
  
"It is time."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Soon? It has been ten thousands years to the day. It is time"  
  
Two shadowy figures appear. One female and the other seem to be in the shape of a very large dog.  
  
"Shall I resurrect Son Goku and return him and Piccolo to Earth?"  
  
"Yes, Pogo. Goku and Piccolo have very important roles to play, destinies to fulfill. Without them, the new saiya-jin race and the Universal Utopia will cease to exist. They must be alive and well when she arrives."  
  
"Your majesty? Are you sure the Messiah will be alright? Being the mother of the new saiya-jin race and Universal Queen will be very difficult for her. Especially since she doesn't remember anything about her past."  
  
"My daughter , Pogo, is a saiya-jin. She can do anything." A male voice piped in. Soon, another shadowy figure appeared, this one male and very familiar looking hairstyle.  
  
"Mmm. She is her father's daughter, Pogo. She's not afraid of anything. I have missed you, my husband. I was worried you weren't going to be permitted to leave hell." The woman said embracing the man who stood toe to toe with her.  
  
"No way I was going to miss seeing my daughter and son find each other again. Kitten will be so happy. Although, I still wish she would be able to marry Prince Vegeta like she would have done if Frieza hadn't destroyed Vegetasei. Still, as you said, it was for the best. But, I still don't like fact that her consort is a Namecksei-jin. Well, at least she will marry the prince of Vegetasei after he dies."  
  
"Milord, milady. Goku and Piccolo have been resurrected and returned to Earth as you asked."  
  
"Thank you, Pogo. You may go now. Oh, and Pogo. Don't forget you mission."  
  
"I know what to do my queen. My king." The dog bowed and disappeared.  
  
"Alone finally." The male figure said and kissed the woman deeply.  
  
She returned the kiss and broke it after a few moments.  
  
"Not now, Bardock. Our daughter is about to start her journey to fulfill her destiny even thought she doesn't know it yet."  
  
"I still don't understand why you don't want her to remember her true self?"  
  
"Bardock, you know why. It was to keep her safe until she was among her protecters. Then, and only then will she remember everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"I know. I don't want her to remember how I died, but it is unavoidable my love. She was there when it happened."  
  
"K'so." Bardock muttered.  
  
"Don't worry, honey. She is of Valis warrior and saiya-jin blood. She can handle anything life can dish out." the queen hugged her husband. Bardock wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"She's grown into beautiful young woman, hasn't she? " the woman said wrapped in her husband's arms.  
  
"Yes, she has. She's gonna be a great queen and wonderful mother, just like her mother. I love you, Valis. My solar queen."  
  
"And I love you too, Bardock. My saiya-jin solar king."  
  
The couple kiss again a few moments before breaking apart.  
  
"I'll be back, my darling. I have two very confused warriors to visit." Solar Queen Valis said.  
  
"Hurry back, my love." Solar King Bardock said as he watched his wife vanish.  
  
***  
  
  
  
On Earth, two very familiar figures stand facing each other on a open plain. One is Son Goku and the other is Piccolo. As they both stand there, they both asked the question.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe the others wished us back?" Goku said looking around.  
  
"On the contrary, Son Goku. It was I who bought you back. " a soft, alto voice said, getting both our warriors attention.  
  
A few feet above them floated a figure with wings surrounded by a silvery white glow. Goku and Piccolo looked on in awe as the shadowy figure landed softly and gracefully on the ground before them and were not afraid. The entity radiated eternal peace, love and gentleness.  
  
"Who are you?" Piccolo asked, having the overwhelming desire to bow before the figure."And why have you bought us back?"  
  
"Who I am is not important yet, but as to answer your second question. I revived both of you to fulfill your destinies. You both have very important roles to play during this critical time. For SHE, the Messiah, is coming."  
  
Piccolo gasped. He knew who the figure was talking about.  
  
"You know who she's talking about, Piccolo?" Goku asked, seeing Piccolo's shocked expression.  
  
"Yes. The Messiah is a legend that is known throughout the universe. It is said that SHE will bring eternal peace and love to the entire universe during HER reign as Queen and SHE will rule with gentleness and love. Beloved by all who fall under HER rule."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Piccolo is correct, Son Goku. And you and Piccolo have been chosen by HER as two of HER protectors. The others will be contacted by HER after SHE arrives on Earth."  
  
"SHE is coming here?!" Piccolo said excitedly.  
  
The figure seemed to smile,but Goku and Piccolo couldn't tell. "Yes. The Messiah has chosen Earth as HER new home and the place where SHE will rule the universe from. In HER eyes, Earth is the most beautiful and humble of all the planets in the universe. The Messiah does not chose unwisely."  
  
"When will SHE arrive and what does SHE look like?" Goku asked.  
  
"Soon. You will know HER not by HER appearance, but by HER aura. HER aura's shine surpasses all auras in the universe. But, now I must go and you will forget all that I have told you except that you were brought back to life by some unknown force. Do not worry. You will remember all that happen here eventually. I bid you farewell."  
  
And with that the entity disappeared in a brillant flash of light, leaving behind a partly memory erased Goku and Piccolo. Just then, the Z-senshi showed up with their families in tow after sensing the familiar ki's of Goku an Piccolo. Not sensing the other that just vanished moments before they arrived. Everyone greeted them with hugs, kisses, and handshakes, asking how they got back. Goku and Piccolo's reply was.  
  
"That's a good question."  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Pretty cool, huh? *_~!! This my very first fanfic so please be gentle with me and sorry so short. More on the way and don't worry the actions will start in chapter one!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

THE ULTIMATE SAIYA-JIN WARRIOR  
  
By: Xzanayu  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Farewell To Aeon  
  
  
  
Our story begins on the once peaceful, now war-torn planet called Aeon. For thousands of years, Aeon had been a beautiful, serene and peaceful world...before RoJin came.  
  
We find ourselves at Splendor Castle. Once the most beautiful castle ever built on the planet Aeon, it barely stood due to the powerful attacks on it by the half breed saiya-jin warrior, RoJin.  
  
"Is all in readiness, Krystel?" a man dressed in regal rags asked the crystal, star-shaped ship.  
  
"Yes, your majesty. Orders have been received, recorded, and ready to execute." the ship answered.  
  
"Good. I want to make sure the the future queen and her lady's maid escape Aeon's fate."  
  
Just then, the castle rocked from a powerful blast.  
  
"It begins again." the man murmured sadly.  
  
The sliding doors leading to the hanger bay opened and two women rushed in. One was middle-aged and graceful, with a hay-colored, sprinkled with grey, braid down her back. The other was young and beautiful. She had a female warriors build and hair the color of copper that reached her waist, caught up in a ponytail. Her eyes flashed the color of sun-struck emeralds.  
  
"Father! Are you alright? I was so worried something happened to you." the young woman said, hugging the man in regal rags.  
  
"King Millennium, things are very grim. RoJin's attacks are getting worse. I fear Aeon will fall before too long." the middle-aged women said fretfully.  
  
"Never!" the young woman snapped. "Aeon will not be destroyed as long as there is breath in my body!"  
  
"I'm afraid Rowan is right, Valis. Aeon will be destroyed, but you, my daughter, will not be here when it does." the king replied sorrowfully.  
  
"What are you saying?" Valis followed her father to the star-shaped ship with her friend Rowan close behind.  
  
"I have found a planet that is just as beautiful and peaceful as Aeon once was. Although its technology is primitive compared to ours, it is the only world that is, hopefully beyond RoJin reach." Millennium activated the computer monitor, bringing up a picture he was speaking of.  
  
"Its called Earth. Your new home, my child."  
  
"But, I don't want a new home! I want to stay here with you on Aeon. Onegai, I don't want to lose you the way I lost my family and friends when my home planet was destroyed by Freeza." Valis pleaded as tears ran down her lovely face.  
  
"I know how you feel, but this is the only way to guarantee your safety. I would rather perish knowing that my daughter and her friend are safely on another world living out their lives than to suffer the fate of this planet and its king.  
  
Valis rushed into her father's arms. "This is all my fault. None of this would be happening if I was here. RoJin wants me dead so badly, he'll destroy anything and anyone who gets close to me. Gomen nasai."  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry for. You made everyone on this planet fall in love with you. They loved you so much that they risked their lives helping you try to protect Aeon and its populous." The king returned her hug. "You were not to blame for what happened when your home planet Vegetasei was destroyed because you weren't there to help defend it. So, stop blaming yourself. Besides, I will not allow you to perish when your destiny awaits you."  
  
"I-I won't leave you, Father. I love you." Valis said with tears flowing down her anguished face.  
  
"And I you. Forgive me, my daughter."  
  
Just then a red beam engulfed Valis, rendering her unconscious.  
  
"This is the only way to save you and insure peace for the universe."  
  
King Millennium then placed Valis into one of the two seats in the star- shaped pod.  
  
"Take care of her, Rowan. Remember our promise to the king and queen. The princess is not to know the truth about herself or her past until the time comes. Even though she was not my daughter, I loved her as my own flesh and blood." the king said, stroking Valis' cheek with his hand.  
  
"I will guard her with meager life and I won't break my promise to the king and queen. Their daughter will be safe and happy until the time destiny decides for her to remember her true self." Rowan answered. "How long will it be until we reach Earth?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"If I was sending you to Earth on one of our ships, it would taken you two or three years. But, by combining Valis' saiya-jin pod and our fastest ship technology, the two of you should get there in the next two days or overnight, Earth time." King Millennium answered while making the final preparations for the princess' departure.  
  
"She has been through so much in her young life and so much more to endure before she fulfills her destiny. She will miss you terribly, my lord. You helped her become more of the kind, good-hearted princess she was meant to be. She will be eternally grateful for it." Rowan said.  
  
"I know. She never had the heart to by evil. She is too pure to be converted." the king replied. "But, right now, my number one priority is getting the two of you off this planet. Here."  
  
Rowan looked at the small pink pill the king placed in her hand. "What's this?"  
  
"It's a sleeping pill. It will keep you asleep until you arrive and land on Earth. Swallow it." he told her.  
  
She did as told.  
  
"I'm sending you to Kami's lookout. There you will meet Dende-Kamisama, a long-time friend of mine." he said to Rowan as she took her seat beside the unconscious Valis.  
  
"What about...yawwwnnn..the princess?" she asked sleepily. The pill was starting to take immediate effect.  
  
"She will be fine. I programmed Krystel to activate the sleeping vapor when she awakens."  
  
King Millennium made sure both women, who were now dead to the world, were securely seated, the removed a small, yellow box from his ragged coat pocket.  
  
"Your father wanted me to give you this when you made your departure from here. The king's and queen's last and final gift to thee, may it aid and protect you in your new life on Earth. I bestow upon thee, in the name of the solar king and queen, the Phoenix entity." the king chanted.  
  
He opened the box and a bright, yellow stream of light rushed into Valis' body. A yellow-reddish aura enveloped her body for a few seconds, then dissipated.  
  
Suddenly, the hanger began to shake violently, as if struck by a huge earthquake.  
  
"Now, Krystel!" the king yelled after he closed the crystal door with a star-shaped window.  
  
"Initiating lift-off sequence." the ship's computer replied in calm monotone.  
  
King Millennium took one last look at the two women in the pod. One unconscious, the other in deep sleep. One a future ruler, the other the future ruler's friend and confident. As Krystel rose into the air, beyond the roof, tears rolled down the king's wrinkled, old face.  
  
  
  
He whispered quietly, "Goodbye, your highness. You are in my heart, always."  
  
Krystel was still streaking from the planet's gravitational pull when Valis came to.  
  
"Activating sleep vapor."  
  
The inside of the pod began to fill with a transparent green mist, but not before Valis saw Aeon obliterated before her eyes from the window of the ship.  
  
Before succumbing to the vapor, Valis let loose a deafening, mental scream that went clear across the universe. A scream that was full of anger, great sadness, and loss. A scream that went unheard except to Valis as peaceful darkness overpowered her.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
On Earth, Piccolo floated high above in the sky mediating, when he was suddenly startled by a scream, a scream of anger, loss and sadness. A scream that left him trembling violently.  
  
"What the?!" Piccolo exclaimed as the trembling slowly started to cease.  
  
He quickly scanned the area, saw no one. Didn't sense any strange ki. He listened again, heard nothing. "Strange." he said bewildered.  
  
Yet, he knew he heard and felt a scream. It has shaken him to his soul. Something that never happened before. Again Piccolo listened more intensely for the scream, but was only answered by the gentle whisper of the wind.  
  
"I must be meditating too long. But I thought I heard a woman...scream?"  
  
A woman's scream. It was a feminine scream he heard and felt.  
  
"I must have heard the scream. How else could have known it was woman that screamed? Mmmm? I better go talk to Goku and Gohan about this."  
  
Piccolo flew off in the direction of Goku's house not realizing the scream her heard was heard buy his mind and heart, not his ears.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile in space, the space pod Krystel, had just entered Earth's solar system.  
  
"Estimated time of arrival: 11PM, Earth time." the pod's computer stated as it streaked past Uranus.  
  
  
  
Valis was dreaming a wonderful dream, that soon became a full-blown nightmare.  
  
"I have a gift for you, kitten." a familiar male voice said, his face hidden in the shadows. The figure held out a black box with little yellow birds on it.  
  
"What is it, daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Its very special. Close your eyes." the voice replied.  
  
The shadowy figure's hand lifted the lid of the box and a bright, yellow light shot out, formed a phoenix for a few seconds, then reverted back to the yellow beam of light and entered Valis' body.  
  
"What's happening, daddy? I feel tingling all over." Valis asked curiously.  
  
"Just your gift adjusting to you mind and your body. The tingling sensation will soon pass." the voice answered as the reddish-orange glow around Valis' body faded away.  
  
"How do you feel my child?"  
  
Valis slowly opened her eyes. " I feel..like I can grasp an entire galaxy and hold it in the palm of my hand.  
  
"It's the phoenix power residing inside you now. It will remain with you until it is no longer needed."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"The phoenix power will know. Come. Its time to try out your new powers."  
  
The darkness gave way to light and Valis and the father figure were standing in a beautiful meadow.  
  
"This will do nicely. Okay, your target is that mountain over there. Use the phoenix power to destroy it." the figure in the shadows commanded, pointing at a mountain in the distance.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"Become Super Saiya-jin 3 first." the figure told her.  
  
Valis did as the figure said.  
  
"Now, concentrate and release the power."  
  
  
  
Valis did just that and then, suddenly, a huge, dark figure appeared where the mountain was, startling her out of super Saida-jin mode.  
  
The huge, dark figure grew larger and larger as if it was consuming the entire planet.  
  
"Run, Kitten!!" the figure cried out.  
  
But, Valis was a Saida-jin, so she stood her ground. Just then, everything went black and Valis felt herself being lifted.  
  
"Not is not the time, little one. Soon, you and you alone will achieve the legendary stage of Ultra Super Solar Saida-jin. But, not now. You must go to Earth, to Kami's lookout and train there under the guidance of Dende Kami-sama."  
  
Valis felt herself traveling at great speed while the voice continued to speak.  
  
"You will also train with the warrior called Piccolo. He will become vital to you future."  
  
Valis saw the planets Vegetasei and Aeon, both in their prestige and glory.  
  
"Goodbye, my daughter. Be happy and remember...always use your heart and not your eyes..as your mother did."  
  
Then, Vegetasei and Aeon blown to pieces before her eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"No." Valis whispered, tears still streaming down her face as she slept. She and Rowan continued on their silent journey towards Earth.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth, Piccolo was at the Son's house talking to Goku and Gohan about the scream.  
  
"Wow, Piccolo. That's amazing." Goku said after Piccolo explained what happened.  
  
"Yes, I know. But, what I don't know is why?" Piccolo gazed at the evening sky with his back to his two friends. "Where did that scream come from and why did it affect me the way it did?" He asked himself, not knowing that both of his questions were about to be answered.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Continued in Chapter 2  
  
Back to the main menu 


	3. Chapter 2

THE ULTIMATE SAIYA-JIN WARRIOR  
  
By: XZanayu  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Greeting from Earth  
  
  
  
High above Earth, at Kami's lookout, Dende, Guardian of the Earth, and Mr. Popo were outside discussing the events that had happened to the Z senshi, when Dende noticed what appeared to be a shooting star.  
  
"Look, Kami. A shooting star." Mr. Pop said, watching the glowing streak coming toward them.  
  
"That's not a shooting star, Mr. Popo." Dende replied as the object approached.  
  
Dende and Mr. Popo both caught their breath as Krystel landed four feet away from them.  
  
"Destination: Kami's Lookout, planet Earth, had been reached. Activating hologram message to DendeKami-sama." Krystel announced.  
  
A blue light emitted from the pod and formed a hologram of King Millennium, deceased ruler of the vanquished planet Aeon, before Dende and Mr. Popo.  
  
"DendeKami-sama, I need your help." the hologram said. "Inside this pod is the key to peace for the entire universe and quite possibly the strongest saiya-jin warrior that ever existed. But fear not, she is my adopted daughter. You remember Valis, do you not?"  
  
"Valis? Valis is a saiya-jin?!" Dende was shocked.  
  
"Yes. She came to Aeon 24 years ago. At first, her mission was to eliminate all life on the planet, but she defied her superiors and decided to live and help defend the planet from danger." the hologram continued. "I took her under my wing. I knew she never had the heart to be evil like all saiya- jins are noted to be. She was completely different. She was the greatest warrior Aeon had ever seen. She defended our planet and our kingdom from evil invaders.  
  
"I decided to make her my daughter. Everyone loved her. However, six years after Valis' arrival, the attacks started. Random at first, but then more frequently. Valis immediately knew what was happening. It was RoJin. He had followed her to kill her for disobeying him and for another, more important reason that Valis had never revealed."  
  
Flashbacks of the RoJin war appeared as the voice of the dead king heavily went on. Light from the holograms reflected off the stunned faces of the two watching.  
  
  
  
"It was horrible. Valis led the attack against RoJin and his forces. She defeated his most elite soldiers, but even in the 3rd stage of super saiya- jin, she was not powerful enough to stop him. Aeon and castle Splendor were devastated and our once beautiful world and castle now lay in ruin. While the war continued, I managed to build Krystel, the ship you see before you, by combining both the saiya-jin technology of Valis' pod and the technology from our fastest ship to provide safe passage for Valis, unbeknownst to her, in case all was lost during the RoJin war.  
  
The hologram continued. "If you are receiving this message my friend, I know that I did not die in vain insuring her safety. Dende, I ask as your friend, that you help Valis adjust to her new surroundings, her new home. I also ask that you send her to the nameck warrior named Piccolo for training."  
  
"Piccolo?!" Dende asked surprised.  
  
"You do not realize the important role Piccolo will play in Valis' life. Rowan will explain it to you when you ask her but only when the two are only and out of listening range of Valis. I leave Valis in your care. When she awakens, tell her...that I loved her very much. Arigato, my friend."  
  
The hologram faded away in a silver shimmer.  
  
"I will my friend. Don't worry." Dende answered sadly.  
  
"Initiating waking mist." Krystel stated as a thin grey mist began to fill the ship.  
  
"Knew him very well, Kami?" Mr. Popo asked as he and Dende watched the mist start to take effect.  
  
"Yes. King Millennium was a friend to the Namecksei-jins for a long, long time. He kept in touch every few years or so."  
  
The door to the star-shaped pod made a hissing sound, then slowly opened.  
  
"He told me about Valis, but he failed to mention that she was a saiya- jin."  
  
The door opened and the mist flowed out, revealing two female figures.  
  
"Hmmm. I wonder what he meant by Piccolo being an important part of her life?"  
  
Valis' eyes flickered a moment then opened, adjusting to the brilliance of the sunshine as two blurry figures before her came into focus.  
  
Dende stepped forward and introduced himself. "Welcome to Earth, Valis. I am Dende, Guardian of the Earth and this is Mr. Popo."  
  
Valis took a bold step forward. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I knew your adopted father, King Millennium."  
  
"Knew him? You mean he's..."she trailed off, already knowing the terrible truth, but refused to believe. Her sun-struck, emerald green eyes widened with unshed tears.  
  
"I'm afraid he's dead, my child."  
  
Valis lowered he head and closed her eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to fall. "I see." her voice was shaky.  
  
"Your majesty?" a feminine voice called out from behind her.  
  
Valis turned her head to the middle-aged women who was now standing outside the pod, watching them.  
  
"Its alright, Rowan. They're friends." Valis assured her as she turned back to Dende.  
  
"DendeKami-sama, I know my father sent me here for my safety, to adjust to my new home world and to train with Piccolo. Yet, I don't understand why?"  
  
"I do, milady." Rowan said, coming to stand beside her. "You were sent here to prepare."  
  
"Prepare? For what?"  
  
"For a battle that may or may not come. You see, King Millennium hoped that once you escaped Aeon before it was destroyed. RoJin wouldn't know that you had survived. That you would live on another world without fear that RoJin and his minions would hunt you down."  
  
Valis,Dende, and Mr. Popo listened intently as Rowan continued.  
  
"King Millennium knew that sending you to Earth was the best place to start anew. But, as a safety precaution, he wanted you to keep you skills honed and to learn new fighting techniques while getting yourself established here. If RoJin discovered that you lived, he wouldn't hesitate to come here and finish the job."  
  
"Why does RoJin want Valis dead so badly?" Dende asked.  
  
"Because he see me as a threat to his power." Valis answered. "I was his best warrior an his top general. I scouted worlds for him and assisted him in their destruction. I hated it. Those people on all those planets deserved to live just as much as I did. But at the time, I had no choice but to obey. I served him reluctantly until I found out that his father, Freeza, was responsible for wiping out Vegetasei and for murdering my father, Bardock and not to mention, the genocide of all the saiya-jin race."  
  
Valis closed her eyes tightly as the pain and remorse came flooding back.  
  
  
  
"I turned against him. So, I remained on Aeon, where I became the princess and fought against RoJin and his minions."  
  
She opened her eyes to look at Dende and the others.  
  
"I quickly dispatched his team of so-called 'Elite Fighters' in super saiya- jin form. However, RoJin proved to be stronger than I expected. He thirsts for my death because he believes that I, and I only, have the ability to become the mythical Ultra Super Solar Saiya-Jin, a state that no saiya-jin in history has been able to accomplish. Why he believes this, I do not know."  
  
Valis walked past Dende and Mr. Popo to sit under one of the trees before she finished.  
  
"Any saiya-jin, young or old, big or small, makes no difference. Any saiya- jin that achieves this stage of super saiya-jin will be the most powerful saiya-jin in the universe, the ultimate saiya-jin warrior. That's the main reason he wants me dead. He believes I can do it when even I know I can't."  
  
"Are you sure that you can't?" Dende asked, walking towards her.  
  
"Of course! No saiya-jin in history has ever reached the stage of Ultra Super Solar. No one!" Valis cried out, leaping to her feet to look at Dende in the face.  
  
Dende sensed immense power hiding deep within her as he stared at her. Rowan approached them from behind.  
  
"Your must understand, DendeKami-sama. Valis is very powerful, but not that powerful. Nevertheless, she needs your help as well as Piccolo's in case RoJin discovers that she is alive and come after her." Rowan said.  
  
Dende continued to stare at Valis, then sighed. "Follow me."  
  
Valis followed Dende inside while Mr. Popo remained outside with Rowan. Vales followed him to a room with a giant clock.  
  
"This is the Pendulum Room. Here the past, present, and future are intertwined. Here your training begins here. Step inside the circle and close your eyes, please."  
  
Valis did as asked.  
  
"When you open your eyes, you will be another place in another time."  
  
The pendulum on the clock began to emit a green beam of light down upon Valis as it swung back and forth. Valis heard a mysterious, yet familiar female voice in her mind.  
  
"Remember, always use your heart and not your eyes."  
  
  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Valis opened her eyes and what she saw made her catch her breath. Before here were buildings that were completely demolished and the skeletal remains of saiya-jins were scattered everywhere. She knew without a doubt she was back on.  
  
"Vegetasei."  
  
Valis looked around. "Gone. Everything's gone. Beautiful Vegetasei completely wiped out. Damn you, Freeza. You had no right to do this to them, to...Vegetasei."  
  
Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered her home when it was alive. Even though, Vegetasei was plagued with pollution, to Valis, it was the most beautiful planet in her eyes. She wiped her eyes with her hands.  
  
"No time for tears now, its time to train." she said to herself.  
  
She took a deep breath and preceded to explore the long, dead planet, unaware to the eyes watching her.  
  
"I can't get a exact ki reading on her. It keep switching. One moment, its very high then the its very low. Odd."  
  
Ten saiya-jins appeared in an opening, watching Valis walking in the distance.  
  
"Hn. It doesn't matter 'cause she's about to get trashed. Heh, heh, heh." another saiya-jin cackled.  
  
The ten saiya-jins flashed out of sight, their snickers lingering in the air.  
  
Meanwhile, I stopped and stood in front of a vacant spot where her house once stood. She was gripped by an overwhelming sense of loss. Being the only female in male household had been hard, but she had enjoyed every minute of it. A childhood memory filled her mind.  
  
Valis awoke to the sound of familiar voices. She recognized them instantly. She quickly changed out of her bed clothes and once dressed, raced from her room into the living room.  
  
"Daddy!!" Three-year old Valis cried out as she ran into her father's open arms.  
  
"You're home, daddy! You're home!" she exclaimed joyously, hugging Bardock as hard as she could.  
  
"Yes, kitten. I'm home." Bardock said, happily returning the hug.  
  
"Hiya, beautiful one." the other male saiya-jin voice said.  
  
Valis turned her head to the smiling saiya-jin in the chair across from her and her father. She smiled in return.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Toma."  
  
"Where you a good girl while I was gone, kitten?" Bardock asked his daughter as he sat her in his lap.  
  
"Yes sir. I'm always good while you're away. Vegeta and I keep each other occupied when I"m staying in the castle when you and Radditz-chan are away on missions." she smiled.  
  
To this day, Bardock wondered how his kitten, his daughter of a low-class saiya-jin, had managed to become betrothed to the Ouji no Saiya-jins. The future king himself had decreed that Vales would be his wife when she became an adult and had a few cleansed planets under her belt.  
  
Everyone on the planet said it was her uncommon beauty that had won the Ouji's heart the minute he first saw her. Valis was the most beautiful saiya-jin on the entire planet, even in her infancy. As she got older, her heavenly good looks increased. Vegetasei had never seen the likes. The entire saiya-jin population admired and envied a mere child, a child who would be their future queen.  
  
"How about a hug for me, V-chan?" a voice from the front door said.  
  
Valis turned her head to see who it was and hopped down from her father's lap and rushed into her brother's arms. Her momentum nearly knocking them both over.  
  
"Ni-chan! You're home, too!!!" she looked at her big brother, who was three years older and six inches taller than her.  
  
Raditz playfully rubbed her head and walked and clasped arms with his father and his friend. Valis went and sat back down in her father's lap and listened to her father, brother, and uncle exchange stories of their most recent purging, ignoring the twinges of pain and remorse she felt when she heard how the inhabitants were eliminated.  
  
"'Tousan? Can we go and visit Kakkorott-chan?" Valis asked.  
  
"Gomen, kitten. I can't today." he replied.  
  
"I'll go with you, V-chan. I want to see what our new baby brother looks like. Come on, let's go." Radiz said .  
  
"Okay!" she shouted out.  
  
  
  
"Tousan, Ni-chan, Kakkorott-chan, Vegeta-chan. I miss you all so much." Valis whispered as tears managed to escape her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a crash sounded from behind her.  
  
"What the.."  
  
She turned to face ten saiya-jins. All males, very muscular and bald.  
  
"Well, well, I see the dead has arisen." Valis said mockingly.  
  
"You're trespassing on Vegetasei and the penalty is death. Ha, ha!" one of the saiya-jins said.  
  
"Let me take her out. I haven't had any fun in a long time." another said with an evil grin.  
  
The saiya-jin stalked towards Valis.  
  
"Hey, make it as painful as possible!" another called out. The saiya-jin grabbed Valis' shoulders. She looked up into his eyes and smirked.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
She put her hands on his forearms and yelled, "Industen!"  
  
Valis sent a ki blast into the saiya-jin, electrocuting him into dust before he even cried out in pain of the attack.  
  
"Who's next?"  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"DendeKami-sama, I truly appreciate what you're doing for Valis. It will be quite an adjustment for her." Rowan said a she and Dende stood outside.  
  
"Rowan, tell me about Valis or more to the point, about what King Millennium asked me to ask of you from his message when you arrived here." Dende said to her.  
  
Rowan looked at Dende a few moments and told him the truth about Valis. About who she truly was and what destiny has in store for her.  
  
"So, that's the reason why she was truly sent here and why Millennium insured her survival at the expense of his own." Dende said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, she is vital to the future of the entire universe." Rowan responded.  
  
"Mmm. Valis should be about finished. Come."  
  
Dende and Rowan walked inside, making their way to the Pendulum Room.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Back on Vegetasei, Valis continued to kick the nine saiya-jins butts after making short work of one of them already.  
  
"Hi-yah!" Valis yelled out as she planted a roundhouse kick squarely in the chest of one saiya-jin sending him flying to land in the dirt where his other comrades were.  
  
"You guys really need to stop. Tell you what, how 'bout calling it quits? Cause this really is boring the shit out of me." she sneered, watching the saiya-jins scramble to their feet.  
  
"How can she be so strong?" one asked, breathing heavily.  
  
"Hey, doesn't she look familiar?" one asked.  
  
"No way. She's just a lowlife human." another responded.  
  
Valis quirked an eyebrow at hearing the comment about her being human and was about to reply when the nine saiya-jins surrounded her an their bodies starting to glow.  
  
"Now, this look promising." Valis said mockingly.  
  
Then all at once, the saiya-jins fired beams from their at her, exploding on impact. They waited as the smoke cleared and there, standing in the exact same spot was Valis, with not so much as a scratch on her.  
  
"There's no....way."  
  
Fear shot through them while Valis stood there with a lop-sided grin that was eerily reminiscent of Vegeta's.  
  
"My turn."  
  
Valis' smile faded as she went super saiya-jin level 3. She held her hands out, palms facing outward towards her opponents. A short, but wide-spread blast came from her hands, striking the saiya-jins. All, but one fell to the ground dead, and the surviving one didn't have much longer to live.  
  
"So, the super saiya-jin has risen once again. You truly are a siaya-jin." the near death one said with a smile.  
  
"You fought bravely, my friend, against a much stronger foe. You were all truly saiya-jins." Valis said, kneeling down before the faded saiya-jin.  
  
The saiya-jin got a good look at her face and his eyes widened, then his smile broadened.  
  
"Its good to know that the daughter of Bardock and fiancee' to Ouji Vegeta defeated us. Thank you." he said and with that, had died.  
  
"Rest in peace, my kinsmen." Valis whispered.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Valis opened her eyes and found that she was back where she started.  
  
"Congratulations, Vales. You did extremely well." Dende praised.  
  
"Arigato, DendeKami-sama." she smiled brightly.  
  
"Excellent job." Rowan said.  
  
"Yes. But, I know that there's more training ahead. Right, DendeKami-sama?"  
  
"Yes, much more. But, at this rate, you'll be done here in no time."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Somewhere in space.  
  
"Sir, I've discovered something." a female computer voice announced shrilly, its voice vibrating through the bridge for the ship.  
  
"What is it, Beamer?" a male voice asked.  
  
An android computer appeared and stood not far from the chair where the male voice came from.  
  
"I discovered an energy trail leaving the planet Aeon, just before it exploded, Lord RoJin."  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Yes, milord. It was left behind by a space pod?"  
  
A tall figure rose from the chair and went to where the android computer stood, his face shrouded by the darkness.  
  
"Any idea who it was?"  
  
"Yes, milord."  
  
The android bought up a hologram of Valis on the monitor behind the tall figure. The man turned to look at the monitor behind the tall male figure.  
  
  
  
"Well, surprise, surprise. Guess who's alive." the voice was pleased, and soon the bridge was filled with sinister laughter.  
  
__________________________________________ 


	4. Chapter 3

THE ULTIMATE SAIYA-JIN WARRIOR  
  
By: Xzanayu  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Valis Meets Piccolo  
  
  
  
At Kami's lookout, Valis went through her strenuous exercises. Four back flips, six whip backs with a one and a half twist, landing solidly on her feet. She repeated the routine six times and began practicing her Ki blasts.  
  
"Industen!" She grabbed hold of a tree, forcing her Ki blast into it, electrocuting it into dust. Next, she performed "Pnemonic!" She gathered energy the size of a golf ball in one hand and threw it at another tree, splitting it neatly in half. She ended her workout with Vecanti. She levitated in the air with her arms raised above her head, toes pointed and brought forth a yellow lightening bolt of energy to strike three times, leaving a five-foot hole in their place. Valis floated slowly to the ground, drenched in sweat and breathing hard.  
  
"Good morning, Valis." Rowan said, coming outside. "How did you sleep?"  
  
Valis' breath slowed as she walked to where her friend stood on the steps and retrieved her towel, drying off her face, arms, legs, and hair.  
  
"Oh, quite good, all things considered."  
  
"You were up early. I went to your room and when you weren't there, I knew you would be out here."  
  
Valis draped the damp towel around her neck. "Know me that well, huh?" she chuckled. "I wanted to warm-up before today's lesson and to be honest with you, I haven't learned anything new as fighting techniques goes."  
  
"Impatient for more knowledge, I see." Dende said, walking towards them. "Good morning, ladies. Ready for today's lesson, Valis?"  
  
"Good morning and yes, I'm ready, willing, and able." She said.  
  
"Excellent. Let's begin."  
  
Dende, Valis, and Rowan went to the Pendulum Room. Valis stepped inside the circle, closed her eyes and began to explore Vegeta again when movement to her left caught her eye. She walked in that direction until she wound up in what used to be the royal courtyard. Another memory filled her mind.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Where are you, Emmy?" I know you're here and when I find you. You're gonna get it." Young Vegeta muttered, searching for his friend between the bushes and shrubbery.  
  
"Tag! You're it!" A young Valis shouted as she swatted the prince on his shoulder as she burst from the thick hedges and took off running as fast as her three-years old legs could go.  
  
"Get back here, Emmy!" Eight-year-old Vegeta chuckled as he chased her. He never knew why he liked this girl, the daughter of a low-class saiya-jin and why he always showed her his soft side. Why he played with her, told her things no one else knew about him, but he did these only when only when the two of them were alone.  
  
Valis giggled. "Come on, Vegeta-chan. You can't catch me-ahhh, umph!"  
  
She tripped on the exposed root of one of the trees and fell.  
  
"Emmy-chan!" Vegeta yelled as he reached her.  
  
"I'm all right, G-man." Valis answered as Vegeta helped her to her feet. "Arigato"  
  
The two Saiya-jins smiled at each other. They were best friends since the day the met and when Valis became an adult she would be Vegeta's wife and Vegetasei's queen, even though she didn't know it yet.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Valis smiled, but her smile faded when she realized she was no longer alone.  
  
"Hi stranger. Long time, no see." a familiar voice said from behind.  
  
Valis spun around to come face to face with her worst enemy . . .  
  
'That's right. I'm back and badder than ever."  
  
..her evil self.  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Outside, Dende has summoned Piccolo to discuss important business.  
  
"What's this about, Dende?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"This is a very serious matter and it concerns you." Dende answered.  
  
"Does it?"  
  
"Yes. I need your help. I need you to train someone."  
  
"Who and why me?"  
  
"A young lady named Valis. She shows great promise in becoming a powerful fighter and you were specifically asked for to train her."  
  
Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "If she shows as much promise as you say she does, then why was I chosen to train her?"  
  
"You are the harshest martial art's master in the land and you are the teacher that was named to be Valis' sensei."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"That I cannot say. Will you train her?"  
  
Piccolo looked at Dende for a few moments in silence.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Dende smiled. "Excellent. Wait here, I'll go get her."  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Valis and her evil side were having it out on Vegetasei. Neither one losing nor getting the upper hand, but both fought with such ferocity that it indicated both were playing for keeps.  
  
"Penomic!" Valis hurled an energy ball at her evil self, who put up a barrier to protect herself.  
  
"Not bad, V. Try this on for size. Vecanti!" Valis' evil twin summoned a huge, yellow lightening bolt from the sky. Valis quickly leapt out to the way.  
  
Valis fired a black beam from the palm of her hand at her evil twin and struck her target. As she waited for the smoke to clear, her evil twin suddenly came rushing out and nailed her with a Rising Knee, which sent Valis flying, face first, into the dirt.  
  
"You're so weak, Valis." The evil side of her gloated, watching Valis get to her feet. "Although, you never did have an ounce of evil you to begin with."  
  
  
  
"Here's a new trick I want to show you. Keep your eyes on the birdie." The evil Valis drew energy into the palm of her hand shape of a ball and hurled it at a still stunned Valis.  
  
"Huh? AAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
Valis heard her evil side's laughter before blacking out.  
  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
Moments later, Valis opened her eyes and found herself back in the present with Dende and Rowan looking at her. She lowered her head. Dende knew what had happened as well as she did She had lost to her alter ego and that told her that she needed more training in order to defeat RoJin, if the skills she already possessed weren't enough to beat her evil twin.  
  
"You did well, Valis." Dende said, looking at her bowed head.  
  
Valis' head snapped up at this remark. Dende smiled her shocked expression and nodded.  
  
"But now the time has come for you to leave her and go down to Earth to finish your training."  
  
"Already? But, I haven't been here that long" Valis said, surprised at Dende's statement.  
  
"True. But, its time to leave to leave here now and train with your sensei. He's waiting for you outside, so go change and meet us out there." Dende said and walked away.  
  
"Come, princess. Let's get you ready." Rowan said.  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
Outside, Dende and Mr. Popo looked at Piccolo, who had his back them, while they waited for Valis.  
  
"I'm ready, DendeKami-sama." A voice said from behind him and Mr. Popo.  
  
They both turned and what they saw made their hearts race. Valis had changed from her sweat-drenched clothes to a short, white, sleeveless vest top with a plunging neckline that expose part of her ample bosom and the vest stopped at her midriff to reveal washboard stomach. White stretch pants and white, ankle-length boots topped off the outfit.  
  
  
  
Dende cleared his throat. "Good. But, before you leave, there are two questions to answer. Will you stick with the training no matter how bizarre or unorthodox and will you be mentally and physically prepared when the time comes? Once you make your decision, you must face any and all ramifications of it"  
  
Valis looked at Dende a few moments. She smiled. "Hai."  
  
"Mmm. Let's go meet Piccolo."  
  
Dende, Valis, and Rowan walked up to Piccolo, who still had his back turned to them.  
  
"Valis, this is Piccolo. Piccolo, this is Valis." Dende said.  
  
Piccolo turned around and couldn't believe what he saw. In front of him stood the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She stood about 5'8", the outfit she wore clung to every sensuous curve of her voluptuous, well-built body and she had full, red lips. Her hair was copper in color and reached her waist held in a ponytail by a white ribbon. Her sun-struck emerald eyes sparkled against her lightly tanned skin. Piccolo felt a pleasant uneasiness in his stomach that he had never felt before as he looked at her, and to his amazement, he began to wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips and to hold and caress the body he knew must be soft and warm. His eyes traveled down the length of her gorgeous frame, then back to her eyes. Such beautiful eyes, he thought. She had eyes that hid nothing in their depths.  
  
Valis was taken aback by Piccolo's appearance. His face had lean, smooth features, eyes as black as onyx. He has a straight, aristocratic nose, a square jaw, and most seductive lips. He stood a proud 6'11", and she could tell he had broad shoulders despite them being hidden underneath his cape. His purple gi accentuated the green coloring of his skin. In short, Piccolo's handsomeness stole her breath away. It was the second time this happened to her. This total reaction of complete awe over a man. Her first was when she first met and became friends with Vegeta. But, this was different. Piccolo made her heart pound madly and her pulse race. She blushed when she realized she was staring at him. She extended her hand to him.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." She said, shyly.  
  
"HN."  
  
Piccolo took her hand and both froze as sudden vision flashed in their minds. A vision of what appeared to be throne room with two chairs at the end on a raised dias. Sitting in the chairs were crowns. One, solid gold with a single, large emerald in the front. The other was also solid gold, but was embedded with what appeared to be seven dragon balls with platinum stars.  
  
"Piccolo? Valis? Hey, are you two okay?" Dende's voice penetrated their minds and the vison quickly faded away.  
  
Valis and Piccolo hastily released each others hands. "Uh, yes. We're fine DendeKami-sama." Valis stammered.  
  
  
  
Rowan smiled. She knew that Piccolo must be the one Valis was destined to be with. Then, she frowned as another part of the prophecy told to her by Valis' parents came to mind.  
  
"Rowan?" Valis asked, looking at her friend, who seemed lost in thought.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" she responded.  
  
"I said we're leaving now. Where did you wander off to?"  
  
"Oh, nowhere. I was just thinking how lonely its going to be without you here."  
  
"You won't be alone. DendeKami-sama and Mr. Popo will keep you company." Valis gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "I'll try to visit when I can."  
  
Rowan smiled and nodded.  
  
"DendeKami-sama and Mr. Popo, thank you for everything you done for me while I was here. I really appreciate it." She said and bowed to them.  
  
"You're welcome." Dende said.  
  
"Good luck." Mr. Popo replied.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Valis walked up to Piccolo. "All set."  
  
Piccolo took off down below. Valis ran to the edge and hesitated. She turned, waved goodbye to her friends, then back-flipped off the edge, following Piccolo down to Earth.  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
Somewhere in space.  
  
"So, Valis lives." RoJin murmured, looking at the hologram of Valis rotating in front of him. "I knew she was too tough a saiya-jin to be taken out that easily."  
  
"She was my pride and joy, my most prized fighter. I knew that convincing her father, Bardock, that sending her to me to train was a good idea. He never suspected that my father, Freeza, was going to destroy Vegetasei. Valis seemed to enjoy wiping out all life forms on other planets when she got older. She excelled in tricking the inhabitants into trusting her and then destroying them without feeling any remorse or pity. But, that was not so. She was encumbered by her pitiable feelings of compassion and regret. Another was her ridiculous attachment to her family and home world. She continually requested to return to Vegetasei to see her family and friends. So I told her her family was died when a comet destroyed Vegetasei and everyone on it.  
  
"A wise decision, milord." Beamer said.  
  
RoJin returned to his chair and sighed. "It was until she somehow discovered that it was a lie and foolishly betrayed me. She chose to run from me to the planet Aeon, in hopes to repent for the lives she had taken and that I would never find her. But, I did. She's become like exactly like her father. Weak and foolish." He finished, sitting down.  
  
"Is her father still-" Beamer began before being cut off by RoJin.  
  
"No. He's dead. My father saw to that."  
  
"And her brothers?"  
  
"I'm sure they're dead as well as after all this time." He woke from his unusual reverie and stared out the window before him with dark determination. "Do you know where Valis' ship went?"  
  
"No, but the energy trail left behind by the pod left enough residue to know what system it was going."  
  
"Excellent. Find out what planets in that system are inhabited and send Tonfa to investigate. Valis must not be allowed to live. There's room for one powerful being in the universe, ME."  
  
"There is only one planet in that solar system that supports life, master. It's called Earth." Beamer informed RoJin when a large, red, muscular demon entered.  
  
"You summoned me, RoJin?" The demon asked.  
  
RoJin turned in his chair. "Tonfa, I have a job for you. I want you to go to the planet Earth and find someone." RoJin replied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone we all know very well." He chuckled evilly. "Valis."  
  
"Really? You want me to find her and bring her back."  
  
"No. I want you to eliminate her and bring her head back on a stick."  
  
"Not a problem, but I wonder, why do you want her dead? She seems to be a valuable warrior."  
  
"Tell him, Beamer."  
  
  
  
The android computer floated over to the demon. "There was a scroll in one of the ancient-ruined temple on Vegetasei master RoJin was exploring. On the scroll was written a prophecy. It proclaimed, "There will come a saiya- jin with the power of the Ultra Super Solar. This power will be given to the Chosen One. This saiya-jin, but not a saiya-jin will be superior to all saiya-jin's living and dead with the ability to call upon the power of any solar system where it is. Thus, the Chosen One, this saiya-jin but not a saiya-jin will be the greatest power the universe has ever seen.  
  
Tonfa looked at RoJin, then at Beamer as she was about to finish.  
  
"The Chosen One shall be female with hair the color of copper and eyes of sun-struck emeralds."  
  
Tonfa eyes widened when he looked at RoJin. "It can't be." He said, shocked.  
  
"But, it is true. No one else on Vegetasei has eyes and hair those colors. That's the true reason I took her from her family and Vegetasei."  
  
"Didn't anyone on Vegetasei know about the prophecy?" Tonfa asked.  
  
"Please. Those hairless were too busy worrying about being the strongest and their pride to even know about the prophecy. No one on Vegetasei bothered visiting the ruins to see what secrets lay buried there."  
  
"Does Valis know this?"  
  
"No. She doesn't know or achieved the stage of Ultra Super Solar. The power is within her, but it's dormant and I want it to stay that way. Permanently."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. Chapter 4

The Ultimate Saiya-Jin Warrior  
  
By: Xzanayu  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Training Begins  
  
  
  
On a plateau, Piccolo and Valis face off, preparing to spar. Piccolo was ready as he waited for Valis to finish. She quickly pulled her thick, shimmering hair into a ponytail with a white ribbon given to her by her father, Bardock.  
  
"Ready." Valis said.  
  
The two combatants looked at each other a few seconds more.  
  
"HOOO-HAAA!!! Valis rushed at Piccolo, who effectively looked her forearm.  
  
....sparring had begun.  
  
They blocked and attacked in a flurry of arms and legs as they leapt off the plateau and continued on the ground below. Valis got the upper hand by nailing Piccolo in the chest with her Rising knee, sending him to the dirt. Without even standing, Piccolo whipped around and retaliated with his eye beam, stunning Valis. From that point, Piccolo pummeled her until she kissed the dirt. Valis quickly got to her feet and attacked again, this time getting and retaining the upper hand until Piccolo vanished, reappeared behind her, and literally kicked her butt, making her kiss the dirt once more.  
  
"That's it! My butt is no longer to be used for target practice. "Valis said angrily as she rose to her feet, rubbing her rear.  
  
Suddenly, Piccolo was behind her and landed another kick to her butt, sending her sprawling inelegantly again.  
  
"Your body, no matter what part will always be a target. Remember that." Piccolo told her as she stood once more.  
  
  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
And with that, they starting sparring once more.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in space, RoJin prepared to send his servant, Tonfa, on his way to Earth.  
  
"Now remember, Tonfa." RoJin's voice echoed over the capsule's intercom."Once you reach Earth, your prime directive is to seek out and destroy Valis. Understand? Valis must not be allowed to live to become the ultimate super saiya-jin warrior. She must not achieve the stage of Ultra Super Solar."  
  
"Don't worry, lord." Tonfa gazed out of the capsule window with a confident sneer. "Valis won't live to see the light of another Earth day again."  
  
"Do not fail me, Tonfa. I want to hear news of Valis' death and nothing else. Keep your transmitter open so we can hear what is happening. Is that clear?" RoJIn's voice was set and menacing.  
  
"Crystal. I just hope Valis puts up a good fight before I kill her. Heh,heh." Tonfa laughed, making his way to Earth.  
  
"Do you really think Tonfa will succeed, Master?" Beamer asked back on the ship.  
  
"He'd better or Valis won't be the one who gets killed." RoJin replied with a dark smile.  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
On Earth, Piccolo and Valis continued to spar. Piccolo used his Renzoku Energy Dan technique against her which Valis avoided by leaping, ducking, and performing back flips. It was later afternoon and Piccolo removed his turban and his cape, and Valis had placed her hair into one braid, tied at the end with her white ribbon. Both were breathing hard, for they had been sparring since the early hours of the morning and only stopped long enough for Piccolo to discard his clothing and Valis to braid her hair.  
  
"Pnemonic!" Valis threw her energy ball at Piccolo, who merely tilted his head a bit to allow the ball to pass him and hit a nearby cliff.  
  
Piccolo used his Shogekiha, knocking Valis flat on her back and suddenly, Piccolo was standing above her and threw a punch that would've broken her face. His fist halted only centimeters from her nose. No one had ever landed a punch on her, and yet, Piccolo just did it with ease. She was upset, but strangely exhilarated that it had been he and no other. Why she felt, this way was unknown and strange to her. As she lay there drawing in deep breaths, Piccolo unclenched his fist, took her hand and pulled her up. He walked over to the small boulder where his cape and turban were.  
  
"That's enough for today." Piccolo said, putting on his turban and cape. "We'll meet here tomorrow for sparring, understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
Just then, they heard thunder in the distance.  
  
"Sounds like a storm approaching. You'd better find shelter for tonight." With a flourish of his cape, the stoic Namecksei-jin stood fully dressed once more. He glanced back at her. "You were very impressive. Keep it up." He took off into the dusky sky, leaving Valis where she stood. Thunder sounded again, closer than the last time..  
  
"He's right. I'd better find a place to bed down for the night." Valis scanned the darkening horizon. "But, first, to find my dinner." And off she flew in search of food.  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
Sunset. A herd of deer grazing peacefully unaware of the glowing green eyes watching them. Valis peered intently at them from a nearby bush, keeping absolutely still. She decided on snaring one of the young bucks for her dinner. She spotted her prey and instantly went into action. With the lethal speed of her saiya-jin blood, she burst out of the brush and ran straight toward the herd at top speed. The herd scattered when they sensed her coming, but it was too late. Valis was upon her chosen victim. With a feral snarl and bloodlust gleam in her eyes, she broke the buck's neck before it could escape.  
  
"Thanks for the survival training, Ni-chan." Valis remembered the time Raditz had left her out in the woods when she was only two, just to see if she could survive the night. She had.  
  
Valis scanned the area until she spied a thicket about a mile away. "That looks like a good place to spend the night. It's a good thing the clouds reversed direction or I would've been on wet saiya-jin." She smiled to herself and tightened the knot on her bundle. "Think I'll run instead of flying. I am training after all."  
  
___________________________________  
  
Nightfall. In a small clearing within the thicket, Valis had just finished her dinner she spitted over the campfire she made. She unbraided her hair and ran her fingers through it to get the tangles out, mesmerized by the crackling flames. The starlight made her copper locks shine with health and vitality. After she finished combing, she stretched out on the curried deer hide and looked up at he stars. Unbidden, Piccolo's image filled her mind and brought a wistful smile to her lips. He was strangely beautiful in every sense of the word to her. What was she feeling for the Namecksei-jin? Her heart was racing, her breath was coming in short gasps, and she felt flushed. Could it be that she was in love with him?  
  
Valis stared at the starlight sky with wide, wondering eyes. "Is that what am? I'm in love with Piccolo?" The twinkling stars just laughed mutely at her as the questions swirled in her head, preventing her from sleeping. She felt too giddy to even close her eyes for some reason, and her heart was still trembling in her breast. A rush of excitement, anticipation swept through her, and she put a hand to her chest, as thought to contain her overflowing emotions. "Oh! If I'm going to be ready for sparring tomorrow, I must get some sleep." She muttered to herself, rolling to her side, trying to push down her feelings.  
  
  
  
Just then, a familiar melody she remembered ever since she was a baby came to mind. She had always used it to lull herself to sleep. Taking a deep breath she gently closed her eyes and sang.  
  
"Use your heart and not your eyes. You've got time, then I've got time. Use your heart and not your eyes. Baby, just relax your mind. You've got time, then I've got time."  
  
Slowly her body relaxed, all her worries flowing away as the tune came to her.  
  
"Ooooo-oh. Free your thoughts and watch them fly. Use your heart and not your eyes. Hey..."  
  
She drifted to sleep, unaware of the figure floating above and behind her. Piccolo had been watching her since she had brought down that deer and made camp. He watched her sing herself to sleep with a voice as sweet as a nightingale. Her song had touched him deeply and stirred emotions long put to rest. He had never known a woman quite like her. Formidable warrior and hunter, and yet gentle and lovely enough to sing lullabies to herself.Then, the scream came to mind.  
  
"Was it you?" He whispered, looking down at the sleeping figure in shadows cast by the dying campfire. "Was it you I heard and felt scream?"  
  
Piccolo continued to stare at her as she slept, wondering why this woman has such a strange and yet, most profound effect on him. Never has such a thing happened to him or any Namecksei-jin. He also felt a very strong attachment to her, almost against his will.  
  
"What is it about you that makes me want to look after and protect you from harm? Eh, my beauty?" He murmured quietly before folding his arms and legs to go into deep meditation.  
  
______________________________________ 


	6. Chapter 5

THE ULTIMATE SAIYA-JIN WARRIOR  
  
By: XZanayu  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Where For Art Thou Brother?  
  
  
  
'Piccolo. Piccolo. You must protect Valis. She will need your strength, your courage, and most importantly, your love. Valis is vital to not only this planet future, but endless others. Piccolo...SHE IS YOUR FUTURE.'  
  
"Ahhh!" Piccolo awoke in a sweat. The feminine voice in his dreams spoke of things about Valis that seemed impossible. Valis gave off a very powerful, yet, gentle aura. He was pondering all this when he heard the voice again.  
  
'SHE IS YOUR FUTURE.'  
  
He looked down at the sleeping form on the ground below him and noticed that  
  
she was shivering. Piccolo never knew how it happened, but something told him to go to her. He flew down softly and quietly landed beside her so as not to wake her. He removed his cape and was about to place it on her when something in his heart told him differently.  
  
Piccolo stretched out on the side, facing her. He gently pulled her into his arms. Valis, still asleep, placed her hands on his chest, slid her long leg between his and snuggled up against him. Piccolo went still, then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. With a soft sigh, she moved on of her hands on his side and burrowed even closer. Piccolo rested his chin on her head, arranged his cape over them and slept with a gentle smile on his face.  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
Son Goku's House  
  
'Don't cry. Don't cry, baby brother. I'm here with you.' A pair of beautiful, emerald green eyes appeared in the darkness. Eyes that held light, happiness, and undying love. 'I love you, Lil' Kakarott.' The eyes were suddenly gone and the darkness surrounded Goku again. 'No! Don't go! I need you! DON'T GO!!!!'  
  
"Don't go!" Goku awoke in a sweat and sat up in bed. He looked down at his shaking hands and buried his face in them. "Not again."  
  
In Goten's Room  
  
'Goten, you are strong like you father and your brother. But, you need a guiding hand to aid you to your place in life. I will send someone very special to look after and protect her. Take good care of her. You will meet her soon. Don't worry. You will know her by her light.'  
  
Teenage Goten awoke in a sweat. He didn't know where the voice came from, but he knew it spoke the truth. He went to sleep vowing he would take good care of his special friend.  
  
______________________________  
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
'Vegeta. The Messiah of legend has arrived on Earth. You must be prepared to protect her from any and all dangers on this planet and from outside forces. She will come to depend on you for your cunning, your wit, your friendship and your love. Be there for her when she needs you and when she doesn't. And remember, Vegeta, you must change your ways, for not only her sake, but for you own.'  
  
"What or who was that? And why did that voice sound so...familiar to me?" With a dark scowl, Vegeta headed off to the gravity room to work off his questions.  
  
In Trunks' Room  
  
'Trunks. You will be a very important factor in the messiah's life. She will need you in times of despair and blood, when life seems to beat you, her, and your friends. Let your friendship and your love be an anchor for her when life is cruel.'  
  
"Messiah? Well, whoever she is, don't worry. I will protect and be there for her always." Trunks promised and went back to sleep.  
  
_________________________  
  
Sunrise. Valis shivered and reached for the warmth that was beside her, only to find it gone. She opened her eyes and for some strange reason, felt a deep sadness and loneliness in her heart. She shook her head, sat up, and yawned. Piccolo was floating high above as she stood up.  
  
"She's even beautiful when she wakes up." Piccolo said to himself as he watched Valis stand and restart the campfire to warm the leftovers from last night.  
  
Valis left the clearing to the pond five feet away. She quickly washed her face and with nimble fingers combed the tangles from her hair. As she was pulling her soft hair into a ponytail, she noticed some ripe berries on a bush beside her. She picked one and popped on in her mouth.  
  
"Mmm. Delicious." She picked a handful more and walked back to the campfire. She quickly devoured the rest of the venison along with the berries, put the fire out, and stretched. "I'd better get going to meet Piccolo for our sparring session."  
  
She flew off to the plateau where they sparred yesterday, not realizing Piccolo had left only ten minutes before her and that he kept her warm all night.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Help!"  
  
Goten had somehow gotten trapped in quicksand. But, not ordinary quicksand, this quicksand mysteriously drains its victims' energy while pulling them under and Goten was sinking fast. "Someone, please help!!" He cried. "I can't get..Uh. free. HELPPP!!!" His arms flailed for something to hold onto, but grasped nothing but air.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of strong arms roughly grabbed his limp arms and pulled him free, carrying him off a safe distance away from the quicksand. He collapsed in the grass, panting from his futile efforts and trying not to think of what might have happened.  
  
"Don't worry. You're safe now." A gentle voice asked.  
  
Goten looked up into a pair of sun-struck, emerald green eyes smiling at him, and the remainder of his fear melted away.  
  
"Wow." Goten said in awe as his rescuer landed gently and gently and bent attentively over him.  
  
"Are you alright?" The copper-haired, emerald green-eyed stranger asked.  
  
"Huh?" Goten was mesmerized by the stranger's heavenly beauty. "Oh, yeah. I'm okay. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He blushed.  
  
  
  
"Well, be careful next time. You're lucky I came along when I did. What's your name?"  
  
"Goten."  
  
"Well Goten, I'm Valis. Are you out her all by yourself?"  
  
"Gooo-tennn!" A familiar voice called out from nearby.  
  
"Over here, Trunks." Goten answered, when a figure appeared approaching them.  
  
"Where were you? I've been looking all over for..who's this?" Trunks asked when he noticed the lady standing behind Goten.  
  
"This is Valis. She saved my life." Goten introduced. "Valis, this is my best friend, Trunks."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Valis said, extending her hand. Her green eyes sparkled when she smiled.  
  
Trunks blushed, shook her hand and lowered his head to hide his crimson face. "Likewise.' He said.  
  
"I'd better be going and Goten, be more careful and watch where you walk, 'kay?"  
  
"I will, I promise." He replied, scrambling to his feet.  
  
"Perhaps we'll meet again. See ya." In a flurry of wind and copper-colored hair, she took off.  
  
"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in all the world, Trunks?"  
  
"Beautiful." Trunks breathed the word out as he watched the figure disappear in the distance.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"He looked just like Kakarott." Valis said, flying in the direction of the plateau.  
  
  
  
"Could he be..my brother's son? No. Kakarott is gone, but still, that teenager looked so much like him. Could Kakarott be alive somewhere? Even ...here? Oh, Kakarott, I miss you, Raditz, dad, G-man, and Vegetasei. I wish I knew if you were still alive." She said sadly. She pushed the remorse she felt back down and looked ahead with resolve. "I'd better kick into high gear. I'm already late." Valis increased her speed as she headed for the plateau.  
  
_______________________  
  
On the plateau, Piccolo waited patiently for Valis.  
  
"I beg your forgiveness for being late, Piccolo. I got held up." Valis apologized, landing a few feet away from him.  
  
"Try to be punctual from now on. Let's begin."  
  
Piccolo ran at Valis and attacked using his standard kicks and punches, Valis blocked and counterattacked. They fought this away until late afternoon.  
  
"Pnemonic!" She threw her energy ball and Piccolo stopped it with his eye beam. Piccolo then used his Generic Ki Blast, which Valis dodged by jumping into the air. "Missed me-aaaaahhh!" She cried out when Piccolo nailed her with his Shogekiha, making her fall to the ground-hard. She jumped back into the air.  
  
"You asked for it! Vecanti!!"  
  
A huge, yellow lightning bolt came from above and struck the ground in front of Piccolo, sending him flying into a rock, knocking him unconscious. Valis landed as she waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, she saw Piccolo on his back a few feet away.  
  
"YES!! I win, I win, I win!" She jumped around, overjoyed. "Sorry, Piccolo. I got carried away." Valis heard no response. She looked at Piccolo and noticed he wasn't moving. "Piccolo?" Her smile faded. "Piccolo?"  
  
She ran to where he laid unconscious, and carefully gathered his head in her lap. "Piccolo?! Can you hear me? Please, answer me." Her hand gently stroked his head. "I promise I'll never use the Vacant again. Just..don't be." She stopped when she heard a moan from his lips.  
  
Relief washed over her as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Thank goodness. You're okay. I'd better get you somewhere you'll recover safely." She picked him up and flew off to seek a cave.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Meanwhile at Goku's house, Goten and Trunks told their fathers about what had happened to them.  
  
"You got trapped in quicksand?" Goku asked, visually searching his son for injuries.  
  
"I'm okay, Dad." Goten said.  
  
"You should be more careful." Goku said.  
  
"Shut up, Kakarott. The brat is safe, " Vegeta snapped. "Thanks to Trunks, of course."  
  
"I didn't save Goten, Father." Trunks informed them.  
  
"Nani?" Vegeta asked, puzzled.  
  
"It's true. A nice lady saved me. You should have seen her, she was sooo gorgeous. Wasn't she, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks blushed bright red and nodded.  
  
"Her name was Valis and she had hair the color of copper and had the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. They looked like precious emeralds." Goten said, his eyes going dreamy as he recalled his lovely savior.  
  
Goku and Vegeta both went pale and had startled looks on their faces.  
  
"Dad? Are you alright?" Goten asked, blinking out of his reverie.  
  
"Could it be true? Could the woman who spoke to me in my dreams, whose eyes always made me feel safe and warm, really exist?" Goku asked himself.  
  
"It can't be her! Valis, Kakarott's older sister. My best friend and former fiancee'. Could she be..alive and here on Earth? Is it possible?" Vegeta asked himself.  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
As night fell, Valis knelt in front of the fire that warmed the cave she found, adding more wood and checking on the two plump hares she caught and spitted for dinner. She heard a broken moan behind her, from where Piccolo lay on the hard floor of the cave, his turban providing little comfort. His turban, cape, and shirt had been removed. She placed a cool piece of cloth on his forehead. The only time she left him was to find food, which only taken her two minutes to do. Other than that, she kept a steadfast vigil over her mentor. Valis turned around to see him open his eyes and attempt to sit up. She went over to him and knelt down.  
  
"Ughhh. What happened? My head is pounding." He said, rubbing the back of his head and wincing in pain.  
  
"Just relax, okay. You're going to be fine." Valis murmured gently.  
  
Piccolo looked at her. "What happened?"  
  
Valis looked into his eyes. She suddenly burst into tears and threw herself into his arms around his neck, squeezing tightly, surprising him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just that..I was upset that you..and then..I thought that you were..I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his chest.  
  
Piccolo was taken aback at this display of emotion. No one, besides Gohan, had ever shed tears for him. She really believed that she had seriously hurt him and was showing just how relieved she was that he wasn't. It touched him deeply. He put his arms around her.  
  
"It's alright. It's okay. Don't cry." Piccolo said, soothingly stroking her hair and back. "No harm done and as you can see, I'm okay."  
  
Valis' sobbing began to ease as she clung to Piccolo. Slowly, she removed her arms from his neck and sat back on her knees, leaving Piccolo's warm embrace. "Thank you." She murmured in a subdued voice. With her gaze on the floor, she took a couple deep gasps and composed herself. She stood up and went to remove the hares from their place over the fire.  
  
Piccolo watched her as something deep within him cried out to hold her again. What was she doing to him? He had never felt this way before, so why not? Why her? He was a Namecksei-jin and Namecksei-jins weren't supposed to be attracted to any females of any species..and yet, he was drawn to Valis like a moth to a flame. She was different and special. She was very similar to Goku, but she was unique. Piccolo pondered many questions as he watched her profile, gently illuminated by the light of the flickering fire.  
  
  
  
Valis, on the other hand, was still upset. Yes, she was glad that Piccolo was alright, but when she had believed that he was seriously hurt, it had brought back painful memories that she had buried deep in the back of her mind. She went and sat beside Piccolo, handed him a cup of water and began to start on her dinner. Piccolo noticed that she was picking at her food. Something was still wrong.  
  
"Valis, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Valis sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm still upset and it's not about you. I'm happy you're okay. It's just that.." She stood again and paced over to the fire. "When I was 19, my father and I were sparring one day and..and I did the same to him that I did to you. He was okay, but I was terrified that I had caused him harm. I loved him very much, and yet, I did such a terrible thing to him."  
  
Piccolo's curiosity was heightened. "Tell me about your family?"  
  
"Which one? My biological family or my adoptive family?" She responded, still looking down at the flames.  
  
"Your choice?"  
  
"My adoptive father was King Millennium of the Aeon Kingdom. He was a peaceful ruler and also very wise."  
  
She turned to him. "He adopted me and made me a princess, even though I wasn't his daughter by blood, and he loved me like his own. He taught me how to become a better person, as well as a fighter. H-he died making sure I got to Earth safely." She said as tears began to roll down her face.  
  
Piccolo, seeing that she needed comforting, went to her and held her. After a moment, Vales wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest.  
  
" I missed them all so much, especially my biological family." She pulled away a little and smiled through her tears. "I'm sorry. Remembering my loved ones always makes me a little emotional."  
  
"Valis, you don't have to-"  
  
"No, I want to. My biological family was the greatest. My father and my two brothers were the most important people to me. I was four years old when I last saw them. When I last saw Vegetasei."  
  
Piccolo stiffened when he heard that. "Valis is a saiya-jin and she is Goku's sister.  
  
"Are you alright, Piccolo?" Valis asked, sensing the change.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Go on." He said, as his body relaxed.  
  
"I'm a saiya-jin and even though I come from a race of butchers, I was still capable of loving Vegetasei, my father, Bardock, and my two brothers, Raditz and Kakarott."  
  
"We were a close family, although we didn't show it that much." Valis continued. "I don't think anything could tear us apart until my big brother, my baby brother and I had to leave Vegetasei. I wanted to go with my brothers, but my father said I had to go my own way. With RoJin, I never saw my family or Vegetasei again."  
  
"And you don't know what's happened to them?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"My father is dead. As for my brothers, I don't know if they're alive or not. Kakarott and I were very, very close, although I'm three years older than he." Closing her eyes, she tightened her hold on Piccolo slightly before she finished. "What I wouldn't give to know that were alive and to see them again."  
  
Piccolo remained silent a moment before he spoke. "Valis. Valis, your brother, Kakarott, is alive and he is here on Earth."  
  
Valis went still. Then, she leaned back to look at Picc olo's face. "Wh- what did you say?"  
  
"I said that Kakarott is here, on this planet. He is known as Goku now."  
  
Valis left Piccolo's arms and walked to the cave entrance, stunned. "My baby brother. My beloved Kakarott is..alive. But-Goku?" She turned back to Piccolo with a puzzled expression. "Why did he charge his name?" She asked.  
  
"It's a long story best saved for another time. I just thought you should know that he was alive and well."  
  
"This is wonderful, Piccolo! You must take me to him. Please?! It's been so long since I've seen Kakarott. I beg of you, please?!" She pleaded as she stood before him.  
  
Piccolo looked into those eyes sparkling green orbs of light and happiness and knew he couldn't say no. Even if he wanted to. "Alright. I'll take you to him. But, only after we finish sparring tomorrow." He added sternly.  
  
She threw herself into his arms. "Oh, thank you! You've made me so happy! My adoptive father was right. Reward does come to those who cry. Thank you." She said against Piccolo's neck. Her warm breath sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.  
  
Piccolo pulled her closer to him until she fitted perfectly against his flame. As if she had been made for him and him alone. "You're welcome." He said softly. 


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball V or any of its characters under Toei and Akira Toriyama. Dragonball V, Valis and all other original characters belong solely to ME. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
THE ULTIMATE SAIYA-JIN WARRIOR  
  
By: XZanayu  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: New Friends, Old Enemies  
  
  
  
On an open plain, Valis and Piccolo were sparring as they usually did ever since Valis became his student. Piccolo fired his Tsuihidan attack at her. Valis, in return, used her Tophytophy Fire Dan attack. She shot five Ki bolts from her hand in rapid succession at Piccolo, who stopped them with his eye beam, Piccolo used his Mankankosappo against her. She barely managed to jump out of the way, but the force of the explosion slammed her to the ground.  
  
"What was that?" She asked in amazement as she stood and turned around to face Piccolo.  
  
"It's called the Mankankosappo. It's one of my most powerful attacks."  
  
"Really? Could you teach me how to do it?" She asked eagerly.  
  
Piccolo smiled. "Well, which one do you want to do first?"  
  
"Which one do I want to first?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, which one? Do you want to learn the Mankakosappo technique first or do you want to see your brother?"  
  
"My brother, of course!" She said with a dazzling smile and eyes sparkling. Then she frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Valis looked down at her outfit. It was ruined. It was dingy, with dried blood and mud stains and it was worn as well as her shoes.  
  
"I can't meet my baby brother with this on. And I don't even have any other clothes. I must took and smell like the back end of a wet Vegetasei moose in spring."  
  
  
  
"You don't smell and you're very beautiful." He blurted out. *Did I just say that?* "Look. Why don't you go take a bath and don't worry about your clothes, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I should be worried about how my baby brother is going to react when he sees me? I wonder if he even remembers me? I wonder-"  
  
"Enough with the wondering. Go and get ready. I'm sure Goku will be glad to see you."  
  
She smiled brightly. "Right. Goku, I like that name." Then she left to prepare for her reunion with her long lost brother.  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a small space pod hovered over a grassy clearing and lightly landed. With a hiss of steam, the door opened and a large figure appeared.  
  
"So, this is Earth. Whatta dump." Tonfa said, looking at the beautiful scenery.  
  
"Let's see now...Adjust my scouter to Valis' last known power level."  
  
Tonfa pressed the button on the scouter twice. "Okay. Do your stuff." He slowly turned his head from left to right while the scouter beeped.  
  
"Bingo. I hope you're ready, Valis. Judgement Day is here."  
  
He flew in the direction the scouter indicated, with a smirk on his face, unaware that his presence was already detected by other known warriors.  
  
_________________________  
  
As the sun slowly drifted across the blue afternoon sky, Valis removed her clothing and gingerly stepped into the hot springs.  
  
"Aahhhh." She exhaled as the water concealed her body, leaving only her head, neck, shoulders, and the down at her reflection. She stared at herself for a few moments and smiled. She had grown from a lovely, little girl to a beautiful, young woman. Just as her father said she would.  
  
*You were right, Dad. I just wish you were alive to see your little girl all grown up.*. She said to herself.  
  
  
  
Valis stood and walked out of the hot springs to dry off, unaware of the eyes watching her. Piccolo sucked in his breath at the vision before him. Valis wasn't just beautiful, but she was drop-dead gorgeous. Her hair was piled on top of her head to prevent it from getting wet while bathing. Droplets of water glistened on her skin, making her look like a sparkling angel. She had small feet and long, lovely legs that stretch from the ground to heaven, capped off by round, firm butt and a tiny waist. His eyes roamed against his will over a washboard stomach and full, perfectly round breasts, gentle hands, her toned arms, button nose, and finally across her lovely cheekbones and full, red lips. God, her lips could make a man of the cloth have lustful thoughts about her. Her emerald greens sparkled against her tanned skin, the copper hair on her head was long and thick, and she had the grace of a queen when she walked. Piccolo's eyes never left her as she patted herself dry with her vest top.  
  
She was letting her hair down from is confinement on top of her head when she noticed something white on the ground ahead of her. She walked over, picked it up and gasped. With eager hands, she held up a white, sleeveless, mock-turtleneck catsuit, which had the symbol of Piccolo''s camp stitched in the front and back.. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. She also spied a pair of white, below-the-knee boots as well. After putting those on, she went to the edge of the water to see her new look. Twirling around and laughing with delight, she admired her new outfit. She loved it, shoes and all. Hearing someone clear his throat behind her, she spun around to see Piccolo.  
  
"Thank you. It fits great, even the shoes. I love it. How did you know what size I was?" She asked.  
  
"Lucky guess. I'm glad you like them."  
  
Impulsively, she walked up to him and did something she had done with no other man. She kissed him. It was slow and lingering-a little hesitant and unsure, but no less lacking in sincerity and affection. Piccolo was startled at first, but returned the kiss in kind. Her lips were soft and sweet, as were his. Valis reluctantly stepped away from his warmth, ending their first kiss.  
  
"Thank you." She looked down at the ground, blushing. Hastily, she picked up the white ribbon folded neatly on her torn pants and quickly placed her long, thick mass of hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Now." She turned back around with a dazzling smile full of confidence. "Let's go see my Goku."  
  
Piccolo nodded, still a little dazed, and they left for Goku's house.  
  
________________________  
  
A little while later, Tonfa landed where Valis and Piccolo once were. Tonfa saw Valis' shabby outfit and worn shoes on the grass. He picked up the vest and noticed it was still damp.  
  
"She was here." He said, dropping the vest back on the ground.  
  
  
  
He monitored the area and his scouter beeped again. "Well, looks like Valis' power level has increased dramatically. Either that or I'm following another being with a higher ki level."  
  
In a blaze of power, the vest burned to ash from a small ki blast from his hand and with that, Tonfa took off westward. "No matter. Valis' will die before the day is over."  
  
_________________________  
  
At Goku's house, the entire gang was outside discussing their mysterious night visions.  
  
"Wow. You mean we all had the same kind of dream?" Yamcha said stroking his chin.  
  
"I'm more concerned with that enormous power level we felt earlier." Vegeta stated, with his usual scowl.  
  
"Vegeta's right. Whoever it is, it was an incredible power and it was evil. Maybe we should ch-" Goku stopped suddenly when he felt Piccolo's Ki and that of..someone else.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Piccolo and a stranger land before them. Yamcha's and the other's mouths dropped open and their eyes went wide when they saw Valis. Never had they seen anything so beautiful. She put their wives to shame. Her beauty seemed to be directly from heaven above and her body was just as divinely beautiful. She was physically perfect in all aspects of the word.  
  
Piccolo felt the surge of extreme irritation at his friends. Why were they looking at his lady like she was a meal just waiting to be devoured? His lady? Where did that come from? He cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
"Everyone I want you to meet-"  
  
"Valis!"  
  
Goten exclaimed loudly when he emerged from the house and saw her standing beside Piccolo.  
  
"Why hello, Goten? We meet again."  
  
"Dad, this is the lady I told you about. This is Valis. Valis, this is my...dad? Dad, what's wrong?" Goten said when he saw how his father was staring at her.  
  
*It can't be. * Goku said mentally.  
  
  
  
He slowly walked up to Valis until he stood before her since they were both the same height, raised his hand and placed it lightly, as though touching a feather, on her left cheek. She was real! Tears came to his eyes.  
  
Valis placed her hand on top of his and gently smiled at him. "Don't cry, baby brother. Don't cry." She said.  
  
Goku gasped and drew her into his arms for a loving hug. "Sister."  
  
Everyone gasped except Piccolo and Vegeta. Valis starting crying when she heard Goku's words. "Oh, baby brother. I missed you so much!" She said, holding Goku as if he would vanish if she let him go.  
  
"And I you. You have no idea now many times I've seen your eyes and heard your voice in my dreams since I was a child. I felt a terrible sense of loss every time I woke up from them. You were the only thing I actually remember about my past."  
  
"I'm surprised you remember me at all. But, I'm just so happy that you alive and well and that you remember me." She said. She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta staring at her. She raised her head off her brother's shoulder and looked at him.  
  
"Vegeta-chan?" She asked, removing her arms from around her brother's neck. "Vegeta-chan is that you?"  
  
"Hi, Emmy-chan." Vegeta replied with a genuine smile on his face.  
  
She hugged him without releasing her brother's hand.  
  
"You know Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"Of course." She answered, letting go of Vegeta. "How are you, G-man?"  
  
"G-man?" Goku and Trunks asked, looking at them.  
  
"Yeah. It was my nickname for him when we were children. His my best friend."  
  
She looked at the stunned audience. "Baby brother. I think an introduction is in order."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Guys, this is my older sister, Valis. Sis, this is my eldest son, Gohan. This here is Yamcha, Kuririn, Tien, Chao-zu, Trunks, and it seems you met my youngest son, Goten already."  
  
"I had a strong feeling he was yours." She said. "It's nice to meet all of you."  
  
At that point, Chichi came outside and saw Goku holding Valis' hand firmly in his.  
  
"Goku?" Chichi asked.  
  
Valis let go of her brother's hand and went over to Chichi. She extended her hand. "You must be my brother's wife. How are you today?" Valis shook her hand happily.  
  
"Uh, very well. Thank you." Chichi leaned over to look at her husband who stood behind Valis. "Goku? Who is this?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Valis, your husband's older sister."  
  
"Wow. Goku has an older sister." Kuririn said in a dazed voice, standing beside Gohan and the others watching the interplay between his friend and his sister.  
  
"Yeah. She's completely different from Raditz. I wonder where she's been all this time?" Gohan pondered.  
  
"She's beautiful." Chao-zu said.  
  
"Uh-huh." Kuririn, Yamcha, Gohan, Tien, Goten, and Trunks agreed in unison.  
  
"So, how long have you been here, baby brother? How long have you been married? Oh, I have so many questions to ask-"  
  
"Found you, you traitor. Thought you could get away, huh?" A voice boomed from high above the happy group.  
  
Valis recognized the voice immediately and turned narrowed green eyes on the being floating eight feet away from them since he lowered himself from the sky above.  
  
"Tonfa." Valis said through clenched teeth.  
  
__________________________  
  
  
  
WELL EVERYONE. OUR FIRST FIGHT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER SEVEN! JA NE. 


	8. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: DRAGONBALL Z AND NONE OF ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME. DRAGONBALL V, VALIS, AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE. READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
THE ULTIMATE SAIYA-JIN WARRIOR  
  
By: XZanayu  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Let's Get Ready To Rumble  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well. I see you managed to make it to this poor excuse of a planet, Valis. Too bad it wasn't far enough to keep you hidden from RoJin." Tonfa sneered with an evil grin.  
  
Valis' eyes narrowed even more upon hearing that.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Goku asked defensively.  
  
"Me, baby brother." Valis replied, not taking her eyes off Tonfa.  
  
"Baby brother? Ahhh, you must be Valis' beloved little brother, Kakarott, all grown up and alive as well. More's the pity."  
  
"What do you want, Tonfa?" Valis cut in, agitated.  
  
But Tonfa's attention remained calmly on Goku. He continued, totally ignoring her outburst. "I wonder, Kakarott, how you sister found you? She certainly didn't know you were here. And how is it that the creatures on this planet still live? Forgot how to do your job? And is that prince.."  
  
"Leave my brother out of this! If his name leaves you lips one more time, Tonfa, I will rip your spinal cord out through your mouth. Now, what do you want?" Valis could not stand his knowing smirk and oily tone anymore.  
  
Tonfa then turned his evil grin on her. "Basically, your head on a stick." He said, slowly closing the gap between them.  
  
The Z senshi took their battle stances while Valis remained still as Tonfa approached.  
  
  
  
"Valis. You were RoJin's greatest warrior, but you decided to turn traitor to the cause. Your people would have despised you at your change were they alive. The saiya=jin race were great warriors. You disgrace them and your father." he said.  
  
"How dare you insult my race. Need I remind you that it was your master's father, Frieza, that murdered my father and my race in cold blood! I'm not proud that I started out as one of Freiza's drones my race was, but of course we had no choice to do what Frieza wanted since no one was strong enough to challenge him and RoJin was no better. I hated what RoJin tried to mold me into. I hated killing those innocent beings on other worlds every time RoJin sent me to wipe them out. I continued to do what RoJin wanted until I discovered he lied to me about my family and my home planet." Valis retorted, barely keeping her anger and hatred for him and RoJin in check. "So, since RoJin has sent you to destroy me, then, you can think again!" She spit the last works at him in hate and took her fighting stance.  
  
Tonfa looked at her. Then, shifted his gaze over the onlookers and smiled. "Don't worry. I won't interrupt your family reunion. I want you to get to know them first, It'll pain them that much more when I kill you." He saw flames of fury and hatred flashing in her eyes before adding, "Meet me on the open plains when you're done saying goodbyes. I hate letting you live too much longer." Tonfa flew off, leaving a furious Valis behind.  
  
Valis took several deep breaths to cool her heated blood, then turned around to face her baby brother ans his friends. "Sorry about that, baby brother."  
  
"What was that all about, sis?" Goku asked.  
  
"That was Tonfa. One of RoJin's lackeys. Apparently, RoJin knows I'm here and sent that nimrod her to take me out."  
  
"But why? And did you say he was Frieza's son?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yes. RoJin is a hybrid. A half saiya-jin and ice-jin with attitude. I was with RoJin ever since I was four years old. I served him loyally until I found out that his father was the one who murdered my own and was responsible for Vegetasei's destruction. After my discovery, I no longer align myself with and abandon him and his insane quest to conquer the universe and be the strongest being in the universe. King Millennium, my adopted father sent me her to save my life and hoped that RoJin would believe I had died on Aeon. But, RoJin somehow found out I escaped its destruction." She explained.  
  
"There's something you're not telling us." Goku said, looking into his sister's eyes, so clear and guileless they could hide nothing in their depths.  
  
Valis lowered her gaze to the ground in an attempt to hide what her eyes could not.  
  
"You're hiding something, sis. What is it?" Goku prodded.  
  
"The other reason I'm being hunted is because of the legend of the Ultra Super Solar Saiya-jin."  
  
"Huh? The Ultra Super Solar Saiya-jin?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes. According to what I overheard from RoJin's gossiping servants, the ultra super solar saiya-jin is the ultimate saiya-jin, it's more powerful than the highest level of super saiya-jin."  
  
"NANI!!!!" Vegeta shouted. "Is that even possible?!"  
  
"I don't know G-man. I'm only telling what I overheard. Anyway, this chosen saiya-jin will receive the power of any solar system no matter where it is, making this warrior the most powerful being in the universe. RoJin, for reason or the other, believes that I'm the one. But, ultra solar or not, RoJin doesn't want anyone to be more powerful than he, but I believe there's another reason other than that to kill me. Something he doesn't want anyone to know about."  
  
"Any ideas what it could be?" Tien asked.  
  
Valis shook her head. "No, none whatsoever. And now that Tonfa's here, RoJin isn't far behind. Listen, this doesn't involve any of you. It's my problem, so I'll take care of it." She shot into the air and hovered above them.  
  
"Where are you going?" Goku called up to her.  
  
"To fight Tonfa." She replied.  
  
"What?! You can't face him by yourself! He has a higher power level than yours." Goku yelled, fearing for his sister's safety. After all these years, had he found his only living relative to lose her again so quickly?  
  
"He's right, Emmy. Let us come with you." Vegeta said.  
  
"No! I don't want any of you to get hurt. Don't worry I'll be fine and back before you know it." She answered, leaving for the plains Tonfa mentioned.  
  
Goku and the others watched her fly off. "I don't like this at all. Come on, guys. Let's go." Goku said.  
  
______________________  
  
Evening. On the open plains, Tonfa awaited Valis' arrival.  
  
"So, you came and you brought your friends to witness your death." Tonfa said, watching Valis and the Z senshi land several feet away.  
  
"What are you doing here? I told you I could handle it." Valis lectured.  
  
"Yeah, well, let's just say we're here to make sure that Mr. Tonfa fights fair. Don't worry we won't interfere.." Goku leaned over and whispered in her ear. "..unless we have to."  
  
Valis smiled and nodded to her baby brother. She approached Tonfa and stood a distance away from him.  
  
"So, are you ready to die, Valis?" Tonfa asked evilly.  
  
"You're a little too confident, Tonfa. Someone's going to die, but I assure you, it won't be me." She replied.  
  
"We'll see about that. YYYAAHHH!!!"  
  
Tonfa charged at Valis and the battle began. Goku and the others watched as Valis gave Tonfa now mercy pounding him with all her strength, and deftly avoiding his attacks.  
  
"Man! Look at her go. She's really putting something on that guy even though she's a lot weaker than him." Kuririn said, watching the two combatants go up into the air.  
  
"She's much stronger than, Kuririn." Piccolo said watching the battle above them.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone looked at him.  
  
"You've been training her, haven't you Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, its definitely showing." Goku said, looking back at the pair return to the ground in a whirlwind of dirt and energy flares.  
  
*But, will it be enough?" Piccolo said to himself. He shook his head of doubts. What she needed most now was belief and support from her friends, and that he would give.  
  
Valis applied her Rising Knee move to Tonfa's chest, knocking him onto his back a few feet away.  
  
"Ugghh..I see you've improved as well as learned new tricks. I took it easy on ya just then." Tonfa said, getting to his feet. "Now, playtime's over."  
  
Just then, an energy dagger appeared just behind the Z senshi-aimed directly for the area between Valis' shoulder blades.  
  
"Give it up, Tonfa. Return to RoJin and tell him to leave me alone and suffer the consequences." She ordered, completely unaware of the danger she was in.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. You're the one whose going to suffer." Tonfa said.  
  
Suddenly, Piccolo, sensing imminent danger, turned around in time to see the danger fly past him toward Valis.  
  
"VALIS!! LOOK OUT!!!" He yelled.  
  
But, the warning came too late. The dagger turned into energy balls.  
  
"Wha-AAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
She screamed as the balls landed squarely in her back and sent her flying forwards and to the ground hard.  
  
Tonfa laughed as he watched her get to her hands and knees shakily.  
  
"Hey, that's cheating, you jerk!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"Yeah. How 'bout trying that little trick on us." Vegeta said, assuming his battle stance along with the others.  
  
"It seems your knights in shining armor have volunteered to help you. Come on, weaklings. Let's dance." Tonfa taunted.  
  
The Z senshi fought valiantly against Tonfa, but Tonfa kept getting the best of them. As they struggled against him, Tonfa continued to sneer and laugh at their efforts, kicking them again and again into the dust.  
  
"I gotta help them." Valis said, finally getting to her feet. "Time to go super. Level three."  
  
Valis went to the 3rd stage of super saiya-jin and flew over to where Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo stood grimly watching the others launching an offensive against Tonfa.  
  
"Sis?! Sis, it that you?! I didn't know you could go super?!" Goku said shocked, forgetting the battle at hand in his surprise.  
  
  
  
Then, they noticed that Valis' hair wasn't spiky or standing up in the air in the characteristic super saiya-jin fashion. Her hair shined a blood red and her eyes were ocean blue. Not like the brilliant yellow, spiky hair or green eyes that her brother and the other saiys-jins bore.  
  
"Auntie? Why is your hair still in place and red? And your eyes, they're blue!" Goten was visibly startled.  
  
Meanwhile, Tonfa blocked Vegeta, Yamcha, Kuririn, Chao-zu, Gohan, and Tien combined attacks and proceeded to trash them.  
  
"Now is not the time to explain. We have to help the others. Come on." She said, as she, Piccolo, Goku, Goten, and Trunks went to attack Tonfa after he gave the others a good beating and threw them to the ground.  
  
The four super saiya-jins and super namecksei-jin gained the upper hand over Tonfa at first, but the gigantic lizard hybrid knocked them away with a massive gust of wind. They recovered quickly and attacked again. This time, Tonfa knocked Valis into a nearby wall of a cliff, stunning her momentarily.  
  
Tonfa measured up the Z-senshi and used his dreaded Crescent Orb attack. The power of the attack caught them unprepared and sent them backwards to the ground, nearly unconscious.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Valis screamed as she watched her friends collapse soundlessly in the dirt.  
  
Tonfa approached the Z-senshi to finish the job when Valis appeared out of thin air between them with a blank expression on her face and breathing hard. The Z senshi came to and sat up to see Valis standing in front of Tonfa, unmoving.  
  
*What is she doing?* Vegeta said to himself, confused.  
  
"Haven't had enough, I see." Tonfa smiled down at her. "And just what are you going to do now?"  
  
Valis said nothing, but just stared at the demon with a blank expression and breathing hard. The others watched and waited. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream erupted from her and she attacked Tonfa in a frenzy. She was a blur of arms and legs, leaving Tonfa no openings for counterattacks or blocking. She pummeled him until he hit the ground on his back. She watched him get to his feet so she could look up into his eyes.  
  
"Nobody, but nobody..TOUCHES MY FAMILY!!" She yelled and attacked again. "Here's a little trick my big brother, Raditz, taught me. Keep your eyes on the birdie." She said, as her anger overflowed within her.  
  
  
  
Valis raised his left arm into the air, palm out and began to gather energy in her palm. Tonfa watched as her power level jumped from 1million to 65 billion in seconds.  
  
"This can't be! No way can she push her power level that high that quickly." He said, as his scouter reading continued to rise.  
  
As Valis formed the energy into the size of a baseball, a transformation began to take place. The catsuit that was a gift from Piccolo was replaced with the outfit her father, Bardock, had worn the day he died. Armor and all.  
  
"What the.." Piccolo said.  
  
Everyone looked on in amazement as the metamorphosis occurred. Valis' eyes and hair darkened to obsidian black. Then, the ribbon on her hair came off as the wind that picked up due the gathering energy lifted her hair straight up in waves. Finally a scar appeared on her left cheek. The same scar her father had adorn and in the exact same place. The transformation finished. Her power level stopped at 98 billion.  
  
"She..couldn't ..have?" Tonfa said, backing away from Valis.  
  
But she had. Valis was now Ultra Super Saiya-jin.  
  
_______________________  
  
WOW!!! VALIS HAS WENT ULTRA! TONFA IS IN TROUBLE NOW!!! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER EIGHT!!! SEE YA SOON!! 


	9. Chapter 8

THE ULTIMATE SAIYA-JIN WARRIOR  
  
By: XZanayu  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Reminisce  
  
  
  
  
  
Valis hurled the energy ball at Tonfa. There was no escape for him. The blast caught him directly in the chest, instantly blowing him to peace. Valis fell to her knees, then on her stomach, as complete darkness surrounded her. The Z team was too shocked to move after what they just witnessed. Vegeta was the first on to react.  
  
"Valis." He said, running to where she lay, the others a step behind him. Vegeta dropped to his knees and held Valis up in his arms.  
  
"Wow, Dad! I had no idea auntie was so powerful!" Goten murmured in awe.  
  
"Yeah." Goku agreed, kneeling down and ran a hand over the scar.  
  
"She favors your father, Kakarott. This the same armor and scar you father had." Vegeta told him.  
  
Just then, the saiya-jin uniform that adored Valis' body vanished and the catsuit reappeared. Her hair returned to his normal copper color and the scar on her face faded away.  
  
"Mmmm..." Valis slowly opened her eyes, and they too, had returned to their stunning, sun-struck, emerald shade of green.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand. "Where's Tonfa?"  
  
"What's left of him is over there." Vegeta said, nodding his head in the direction of the charred spot where Tonfa once stood.  
  
Valis stood up and looked. Her eyes widened at what they saw. "I-I did that?!" She asked, walking to the now silent battleground where the remains of Tonfa were scattered like dust.  
  
"Yes, you did." Piccolo said, coming up behind her.  
  
She and Piccolo stood there looking at the carnage left after the battle. Valis spied the scouter Tonfa used to find her. She picked it up and gasped at what the last recorded power level was.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Valis?" Piccolo said.  
  
"This can't be right." She replied, staring at the scouter.  
  
Goku and the others came closer. "What is it, sis?" Goku asked, looking at her shocked expression.  
  
"Last recorded power level..98 billion." She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"98 billion?!" Yamcha shouted.  
  
"Is that possible?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Are you sure you're reading it right, Valis?" Tien asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." She handed the scouter to Vegeta. "See for yourself."  
  
Vegeta took the scouter from her and read the displayed number in the Vegetasei language. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"My rage must have put me to Ultra. I just couldn't let Tonfa hurt you guys. I couldn't bear to lose any of you, even though we've just met." She stated to them.  
  
"Don't worry, V-chan." Goku said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You won't lose us."  
  
"Goku?!" Valis had just realized what he said. "You-you called me V-chan?!"  
  
Goku smiled. "Of course. I remember your nickname, V-chan. I'm so proud that you're my sister. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Valis hugged him tightly. "Oh, baby brother. Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that."  
  
________________________  
  
On RoJin's Ship.  
  
"Tonfa has failed, my lord." Beamer reported to RoJin after assessing the data that just arrived.  
  
"I figured as much. I knew Tonfa couldn't get the job done. Set a course for Earth. If you want anything done, you have to do it yourself." RoJin said from his chair.  
  
"Do you think that is wise?" Beamer asked, getting RoJin's full attention. "Going to Earth, my lord. Is that wise? I would not advise doing so now. Valis may prove to be more dangerous than we realize."  
  
RoJin laughed. "Nonsense. Valis is no more dangerous than those Earthlings she calls her friends. Once we get to Earth, I will personally see to her demise."  
  
Beamer looked at her master in silence a few moments, the spoke. "Very well. We're on our way. But, remember, lord. She is the one of whom the prophecy speaks. Valis is the chosen one."  
  
________________________  
  
Back on Earth, at Master Roushi's house, Kuririn and Bulma were telling Master Roushi about Valis.  
  
"Wow. Goku has a sister, huh?" Master Roushi asked.  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't believe it myself when Vegeta told me." Bulma said, enjoying her cup of tea.  
  
"Amazing. And you say she's an excellent fighter, Kuririn?" Roushi asked, stuffing a rice ball in his mouth.  
  
"She sure is and she's very protective of us. Especially Goku and Piccolo."  
  
"I see. And what about Raditz?"  
  
Kuririn and Bulma were caught of guard by Roushi's question.  
  
"She does know about Raditz, doesn't she?"  
  
"No, I don't think she does." Kuririn answered. "But, I'm sure when Goku tells her what happened, she'll and Piccolo are in for it." Master Roushi pointed out.  
  
"I'm sure Goku will be just fine." Kuririn stated, trying not to sound concerned. "I hope."  
  
______________________  
  
It was well into the night and Goku's house was still ringing with laughter.  
  
"You'd never know your father was such a terror when he was awake." Valis chuckled.  
  
"I can see why Broli hated you so much, dad. I go mad too if had to listen to you cry a full twenty-fours straight." Gohan said, still giggling.  
  
Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Piccolo, Valis and Goten had just finished dinner and were now listening to the stories of Valis' childhood on Vegetasei.  
  
"If I cried so much, why didn't it bother you, V-chan?"  
  
"Because I had patience and so much love for you that I didn't let your wails bother me. Besides, look how cool you turned out. You have a lovely home, a wonderful family and great friends. That's quite an accomplishment for a saiya-jin."  
  
"Were you and Vegeta really best friends?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sure we are. Vegeta may be an arrogant, egotistical, power-hungry nut, but that's just part of his charm. Vegeta's really sweet if you knew him like I do. But, I doubt that'll happen as long as Vegeta is Vegeta."  
  
"Vegeta? Sweet? Valis, you must be joking?" Chichi asked.  
  
"No, I'm not. I know what Vegeta's really like. I know a side that no one knows about. Not even his own father, I'm probably the only one that he shows that side to. Vegeta and I have a very unusual and strong bond to each other. Even after all these years of separation, our bond is still intact." She smiled and leaned back into her chair, recalling her memories. "I was only two when I first met Vegeta. He was eight at the time and we became best friends really fast. I think I'm the only TRUE friend he has." Valis explained.  
  
"Valis, I don't want to be nosy, but I've been wondering..How old are you?" Chichi asked curiously.  
  
"Three years older than your husband and two years younger than Raditz." Valis replied with a laugh. "I admit that I like to keep fit. By the way, have you seen our big brother? Is he living here as well?" Valis asked.  
  
The living room became unbearably silent. "Um, sis." Goku broke the silence. "There's something you need to know about Raditz."  
  
_______________________  
  
"Let me get this straight. Raditz came here a few years back to get you to come with him, but refused, so he kidnaped Gohan. Then you and Piccolo joined forces to fight him and save Gohan. He tried to kill you, but you wound killing him instead, even though you didn't want to-is that right." Valis recapped.  
  
"Yes, that's correct." Piccolo replied.  
  
Valis looked at them and shrugged. "Okay."  
  
"OKAY?!" Goku shouted.  
  
"Yeah, okay." She said simply.  
  
"You mean..you aren't upset?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Of course I am. But, I would have done the same thing if it was me. Besides, I remember just how much a pain in the ass Raditz could be." Valis stated somberly.  
  
Goku and the others were shocked.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I loved Raditz just as much as I loved you, baby brother. And I will miss him, but he didn't give you any choice. You were only protecting your child like any loving parent would do. I'm just glad that one of you still lives. I don't know what I would do if I discovered that both of you were lost to me."  
  
"Auntie Valis?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yes, pumpkin?" She answered, ruffling his hair affectionately.  
  
"What was our saiya-jin grandfather like?"  
  
"Well, he was nothing like your dad." Her initial grin faded into a more serious expression. "No. That's not true. Your grandfather was a little like your father. They looked alike, except dad was a little taller, had a darker tan, and a scar on his face. Neither gave up when the going got tough. Our father was harsh, but sometimes, behind closed doors, he would be actually be a doting father. But, only when he was home and I never understood why. In small ways, he should us that he didn't mean to be. I loved him so much, and it was really odd for a saiya-jin child to feel any attachment to their parents, but not me. He was my dad and that's all that matter to me. I saw things in him no one else on Vegetasei could see."  
  
Valis brought herself back to the present and smiled are her attentive audience. "And now I hope you can understand another side of Bardock the saiya-jin. A side that wasn't all about killing and conquering. A side that showed caring, and yes, even love." Sorrow and pain pierced her suddenly, and she felt her father's absence like a gaping wound in her heart. She hastily stood up, eyes bright with unshed tears. "Well, we better be going." She said, glancing at Piccolo.  
  
"You mean you're not staying the night?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not, baby brother. I'm still training." Valis smiled warmly at him and touched his arm affectionately. Staying with her newly found family would wreak havoc on her already fragile emotions, and she just couldn't handle it right now. "Rain check?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Valis hugged Goku, Chichi, Goten and Gohan, then she and Piccolo said goodnight and left.  
  
"That's one extraordinary sister you have, Goku." Chichi said.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
_________________________  
  
Later that night, atop one of the high cliffs.  
  
"Why didn't you stay with Goku and his family tonight?" Piccolo asked Valis, sitting down on the opposite side of the campsite.  
  
"Honestly? I wasn't ready yet and I'm still training, so I had to turn them down." Valis gave a small smile and sighed. "And I'm also afraid that this is all a dream. I've finally found my baby brother and he's alive and well. It's all too much to take in one day."  
  
"I assure you that Goku won't vanish. This is definitely real." Piccolo said.  
  
"You're wonderful, you know that?" She yawned. "I'm glad to have a friend like you."  
  
Vales stretched out on her back and settled down to sleep. She yawned again as her eyelids began to droop. "Goodnight, Piccolo. Sweet dreams." She fell asleep.  
  
"Goodnight, kitten." Piccolo said, then closed his eyes and started meditate.  
  
_______________________  
  
THAT'S ALL FOLKS. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER NINE! SAME DBV TIME, SAME DBV CHANNEL!!! 


	10. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER:DRAGONBALL Z AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF TOEI ANIMATION AND BIRD STUDIOS. I DO NOT OWN IT. DRAGONBALL V, VALIS, AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE SOLELY MINE. NOW THAT'S OUT THE WAY, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
THE ULTIMATE SAIDA-JIN WARRIOR  
  
By: XZanayu  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Fallen  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's enough for today." Piccolo said, landing lightly on the ground. He and Valis had been sparring the entire morning and it was now noon. A fine sheen of sweat covered both combatants.  
  
"That's it?" Valis asked. "But, we've only been sparring a few hours."  
  
"I thought I let you spend some time with your brother today."  
  
"Really? Thank you so much. I'd like that." She said happily.  
  
Piccolo nodded. Valis smiled and turned to leave. Then, wordlessly, she turned back around, walked to Piccolo and gave him a loving him. Then she quickly flew away in the direction of Goku's house.  
  
Piccolo was shocked, but pleased at Valis' parting display of affection. His body tingled. The sensation brought a smile to his lips.  
  
_____________________  
  
At the Son's residence, Goten was outside exercising when Valis' arrived.  
  
"Hello, nephew of mine."  
  
  
  
Valis heard the sadness in his voice and sat down beside him when she noticed the tears in his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, pumpkin?"  
  
Goten looked at her. "Well, my mom and dad's wedding is tomorrow and I don't have any money to get them a gift." He explained miserably.  
  
Valis raised her eyebrows and grinned. "I understand your problem and I think I can help. On special occasions for people in my life. I would put on a little show for them. And since we both have no money how 'bout we put on a show for them? Just you and me?"  
  
The sadness in Goten's eyes was replaced by shining hope. "I think it's a great idea! Thanks auntie, you're the best!" He gave her a hug.  
  
"You're welcome, pumpkin."  
  
"Hi, sis." A voice said from behind Valis. She turned her head and saw her baby brother smiling down at her.  
  
"What's up, baby brother?" Valis turned back to Goten and whispered. "We'll talk about IT later."  
  
Goten winked at her and hurried back inside the house.  
  
"What was that all about?" Goku asked, watching his son.  
  
"Nothing. I'm glad you're here, baby brother. I need to talk to you." She said, facing him.  
  
"Okay. Let's go over there."  
  
Brother and sister walked over to sit down in the shade of a tree.  
  
"So, what's on your mind?" Goku asked.  
  
"Um..well..it's about Piccolo." She asked.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"How long have you two been friends?"  
  
"Oh, about over 20 years, I think."  
  
"Really? That's a long time."  
  
"Sis, what is it?" Goku cut straight through her half-hearted small talk.  
  
"You don't beat around the bush do you?" She signed and took a deep breath. "Goku-chan, I've known only two kinds of love in my life. The love of my family and the love of my friends. But, what I feel for Piccolo is different. He makes me feel safe and very special. I think I've fallen in love with him."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Valis looked at her younger sibling. "I know what you're thinking. But, I have. I think I've been in love with him since I met him. I know he's a Nameck, I shouldn't feel this way about him, but every time I see him or think about him, my heart sings. He's strong, and fights incredibly well, and so handsome. And I know there's almost no chance of him returning my feelings. And I know that even if he were to feel the same way, he could never give me what I want, marriage and children."  
  
"But, even knowing that, I still want to be with him. Is there something wrong with me?" Valis turned confused emerald eyes toward her concerned brother.  
  
"Of course not. Piccolo" a great guy and I understand." Goku said, holding his sister's hands. "Does Piccolo know how you feel about him?"  
  
"No, he doesn't and I'm not planning to tell him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Goku-chan, this is my very first time being in love with anyone. With Piccolo being a Namecksei-jin and all, why reveal my feelings to a man who can't ever feel the same way?"  
  
Goku embraced his older sibling. "V-chan, you don't know what Piccolo feels and I don't think you're giving him a fair chance. Now, listen to your little brother. I'm glad you're in love, but you should at least find out if Piccolo feels the same before giving up already."  
  
"I love you, baby brother and thank you." She smiled as Goku hugged her. "I'm so glad to have you in my life again. And let's keep this conversation between us for the time being, okay?" She gave him a sly smirk and wink.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Cool. I'd better go." She rose to her feet and Goku along with her. "I told Piccolo I'd be back before nightfall. See ya."  
  
She left and Goku walked back toward his home with a crooked grin on his face.  
  
"Piccolo. Sis, I think you and my green friend would make a great couple."  
  
_____________________  
  
Evening. Gohan was telling Kuririn, Yamcha, Tien, and Chao-zu what happened during dinner at his house last night.  
  
"You mean she didn't try to kill Goku and Piccolo? Wow. She must really love Goku to accept what happened to Raditz." Kuririn said.  
  
Yeah. Either that or she just didn't love Raditz at all." Tien said.  
  
"She loved him alright, but I think she loved my dad a little more than she loved Raditz."  
  
"So, how did she know that he was here on Earth?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Piccolo told her." Gohan replied.  
  
"Really?" Kuririn asked, stunned.  
  
"Yeah. Piccolo has been training her ever since she arrived."  
  
"How old is she, Gohan?" Tien asked.  
  
"Three years older than dad."  
  
"When was the last time she'd seen Goku?" Chao-zu asked.  
  
"When she was four."  
  
"Is she single?" Kuririn asked.  
  
Everyone looked at him strangely.  
  
"What? Hey, I may be married, but you have to be blind not to notice that she's drop-dead gorgeous."  
  
Yamcha smiled. "He's right. Kami definitely smiled upon her to give such irresistible beauty and a body to match. Makes me wish I wasn't married."  
  
"Ditto." The others said in unison. They sighed.  
  
"Hey, Gohan. Is everything ready for Goku's and Chichi's surprise wedding anniversary party tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. All we need to do is wait for them to show up then we can surprise them."  
  
Gohan stood up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Nightfall. On one of the high cliffs, Valis had fallen asleep by the fire after another day of intense sparring. She began moaning and shaking her head side to side. Trapped in a nightmare she was having.  
  
She and the Z Enshi had just finished off RoJin's assassins and were battling RoJin himself. Valis and the Z Enshi got trashed at first, then Goku and Vegetea fused to Super saiya-jin four Gogeta. Gohan went to the 3rd stage of Super Saida-jin, and Valis went Ultra.  
  
Valis and the others attacked again, and this time the trashed RoJin. RoJin quickly recovered and pinned the Z Senshi down with his hand blasts while Valis recovered enough to see RoJin throw his razor-sharp prism shard at her. The shard was almost upon her when Piccolo instant transmission in front of her and the shard struck Piccolo in the heart, killing him instantly.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"Valis! Valis, wake up! You're having a nightmare." Piccolo shook her until her eyes flew open and she sat up, the nightmare quickly fading away.  
  
Valis looked at Piccolo and burst into uncontrollable tears at the horrible vision that still held her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest.  
  
"It was terrible." Valis said quietly. "I dreamed we all fought RoJin..We lost and.."She tensed before she finished. "And you gave your life to save me."  
  
"Kitten." Piccolo took hold of arms to get a better look at her.  
  
"No, please." She tightened her hold and pressed herself even closer to Piccolo's warmth. "Let me hold you a little while longer? Please?"  
  
Piccolo gingerly put his arms around her, unsure of what to do. As they held each other for a long moment, Piccolo gradually relaxed and felt Valis' embrace slowly loosen. Her breathing settled down into a slow and peaceful breaths.  
  
"Kitten?"  
  
He leaned back to look at her and found that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He lowered them both down to the ground beside each other and placed her head on his chest. A lock of shimmering copper hair fell across her face. Piccolo gently tucked the lock behind her ear and continued to watch her in wonderment.  
  
"So beautiful." He murmured. "What are you doing to me? Never have I felt like this. What spell have you cast on me?"  
  
_____________________  
  
IS PICCOLO FALLING IN LOVE WITH VALIS AND IS VALIS' DREAM A PREMONITION OF THINGS TO COME? TO FOUND OUT, STICK AROUND FOR CHAPTER TEN. TA-TA!! 


	11. Chapter 10

THE ULTIMATE SAIYA-JIN WARRIOR By:XZanayu  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, I don't Dragonball Z or any of its characters -_-. But, Dragonball V, Valis, and all the original characters belong to ME!!! Now, with that out of the way, on with the story!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM  
  
  
  
  
  
Predawn. Valis awoke, wrote a note in the ground for Piccolo and quietly slips away to get ready and meet up with her nephew to prepare their gift for Goku and Chi Chi at the anniversary party. Once she was enough far away from the plateau, she made a beeline for the lookou to get ready.  
  
"I hope Gohan remembers the routine and the words to the song since its mainly his idea. Well, there's Dende-sama's place. A good thing too. Its almost time for the party to start."  
  
"Hello, Valis." Mr. Popo called out as Valis ran past him.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Popo." She called out while running inside.  
  
"Hie Dende-sama." She said running past him towards her old room.  
  
She entered to find Rowan awaiting her with a comb and brush in hand and the costume she would for the performance and the outfit she would wear after the performance was over. Valis smiled at her friend. She always knew what she needed.  
  
"Your bath is ready and as soon as your dressed, I'll do your hair."  
  
"Thanks Rowan." Valis replied, removing her top, walking into the bathroom and closed the door. **************  
  
Meanwhile, Piccolo has awakened to find his student gone, sensing her departure a whila ago and followed her Ki to Dende's. Wondering why she would go there, he was about to go there himselft when he spotted the note in the ground she left.  
  
It read:  
  
*Piccolo,  
  
I went to DendeKami-sama's to get ready for Ni-chan's anniversary party. I will see you there later.  
  
Love Valis*  
  
He smiled at the note as shook his head. He noted that it was nearly time for the party to start. He flew off, headed for the Son's home where he sensed the others gathering. *************  
  
Back at Dende's, Goten has arrived and is greeted by Dende and Mr. Popo.  
  
"Hello, Goten. Wonderful costume." Mr. Popo complemented.  
  
Goten wore a black, spandex pantsuit with long, mesh sleeves, black, knee-high boots, and a gold hoop earring in his right ear.  
  
"I agree, Mr. Popo. Goten, you look great." Dende said.  
  
Goten blushed. "Heh,heh. Thanks. Is auntie ready?"  
  
"Ready, willing, and able." A voice piped up. The three men turned to the entrance, and standing in front of the steps was Valis with Rowan standing beside her smiling with pride.  
  
"Wow! Auntie, you're beautiful." Goten said, entranced by his aunt's beauty.  
  
Valis wore a yellow and gold belly dancer costume with yellow fringes gracing the long sleeves underneath and gold and diamond accents along the square, low-cut bodice and waist of the skirt, and yellow slippers. Gold and diamond, wing-shaped earrings on each ear and diamond bracelets on each wrist.  
  
"Thanks, pumpkin." Valis replied, walking up to her nephew and affectinately rubbing his spiky, yet sofr hair. "Are you ready?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah. I memorized the routine and the song down to the letter." Goten told her.  
  
"Good. And Rowan assures me that the stage and the band are ready and waiting for us to arrive. Speaking of which, we better get going. The party has already started and I'm sure the others are wondering where we are." Valis said, walking to the edge of the Lookout along with Goten holding Rowan in his arms.  
  
"Have a good time and tell Goku and Chi Chi happy annivesary." Dende told them.  
  
"Will do. Ready?" Valis asked.  
  
Rowan and Goten nodded and the three took of down below and headed for the home of Son Goku. ************  
  
At the Son home, the party is in full swing and everyone is talking, listening to the holographic band play, and just having fun.  
  
"Hi Piccolo." Gohan hugged his sensei when Piccolo landed beside him."  
  
"Uncle Piccolo!" Pan cried out and glomped him around the waist.  
  
Piccolo grunted at the girl's impact. He gently pried both father and daughter of him and rubbed their heads. "How are you, Pan? Gohan?"  
  
"Good. Where's Auntie Valis?" She asked, looking around for her newly acquired aunt.  
  
"She's not here yet?" Piccolo asked Gohan.  
  
"Nope and neither is Goten. But, I wouldn't worry. I'm sure they will be here soon." Gohan answered.  
  
"GOKU!! GET AWAY FROM THAT CAKE!!!!" Bulma yelled, as she caught Goku trying to sneak a taste.  
  
"Awww, come on Bulma. I'm hungry." Goku whined.  
  
"HUNGRY?! You and Vegeta nearly at the entire buffet! I'm surprised that everyone else has something to eat." Bulma replied. "*Sigh.* All right. You and Chi Chi can open your gifts, then you can have some cake."  
  
"Cool." Goku grabbed Chi Chi and dragged her over to the table holding the gifts everyone had bought them.  
  
Gohan and his family had got them a portrait of them on their wedding day, Kuririn and his family got them both new outfits, Yajirobe got them senzu beans, Piccolo got them the four star dragonball; Ubuu, Yamcha, Tien, Master Roushi, and Chao-zu got them a new living room set.  
  
"Well, is that all the gifts?" Goku asked eagerly awaiting to attack the cake.  
  
Just then, Rowan walked out from the curtain of the stage and walked up to the microphone.  
  
"Goku and Chi Chi, here to give their gift to you. Please give a warm welcom for Goten and Valis for the performance entitled The ONE. We hope you like it."  
  
Rowan quickly stepped down of the stage and went stand next to Roushi as the curtain parted to reveal a holographic band and Valis,k dressed in rags pretending to scrub the stage floor.  
  
Valis sat back on her knees and rubbed her forehand to wipe away pretend sweat. "Finally done." She said, getting to her feet. She stretched back and noticed a book laying on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Huh? Where did this come from?" Valis bent down to the book and read the title. "The One? Sounds interesting." She opened the book.  
  
When she did, the band started to play and suddenly the dim stage lights brightened and Valis' rags disappeared and she was garbed in her belly dancer costume. She had a surprised expression her face then six holographic belly dancers came on stage and circled her once and sat down in a lotus position in a semicircle around a pedestal that revealed Goten sitting atop it with his eyes close. He began to lip sync the song that the band played.  
  
"If you're lookin' for a man that will walk away from resonsibility.." Goten opened his eyes and looked at Valis. "I ain't the one."  
  
He got down off the pedestal and walked toward her. "If you're lookin for a brother that'll treat you like anything, but a queen. Mmm-mmm, I ain't the one." He stood behind her and bent his mouth to her ear.  
  
"But, if you're lookin' for a man that will sweep you off your tired, weary feet. Pay your bills, buy you pretty dresses and take you anywhere you wanna eat."  
  
The dancers got up and danced around Goten as he backed away from Valis as she turned to him. "Make love to you every night of the week. I don't think you heard my girl. Look no further-I'm the one."  
  
The dancers separated and went to each end of the stage to leave Goten and Valis in the center with him gentle cupping her chin. "But, if you're lookin' for a man who can share his denaro and buy you half the town. Treat every step you take as if you're walkin' on holy ground."  
  
Goten took her hand and walked her to the pedestal and sat her on top of it. "Place you above all others when it comes to the gettin' on down. Look no further-your man's around."  
  
Goten left and walk back to the center of the stage. "He's standing right her. Don't you look no further, girl. No." He watched Valis come down off the pedestal and the dancers gather around her. "He's standing right here, right here."  
  
Everyone watched along with with Goten as Valis and the holographic dancers move in sync and fluid motions to the music. Goten walked up to Valis and pulled her against his body. "IF you're looking for a man who will make you feel like time has just began. A man that'll make you feel that you're the only thing that ever mattered underneath the sun, underneath the sun."  
  
The dancers began wrapping a long strip of silk around the couple as the levitated. "If you're looking for somebody, who will turn your bad day into one long night of fun. Look no further baby. I'm-oh, I'm the one."  
  
The music continued to play when rainbow-colored translucent butterflies came from above and circled the couple. As the music began to fade, the dancers exited the stage and the butterflies desappeared as the two floated back down onto a blanket, closed their eyes while wrapped in each other's arms as the curtain closed.  
  
Everyone applauded the performance. Goten and Valis both came from behind the curtain and bowed. Then, stepped down off stage to join everyone for the festivities.  
  
"Wow, sis. I had no idea you guys had this planned for a present. You guys were wonderful." Goku said, hugging her then his son.  
  
"Thanks dad, mom." Goten replied, then left to go partake of whatever food was left before he and Valis got there.  
  
"Think I'll join my nephew. I'm hungry myself. Excuse me." Valis said, then headed for the buffet table to get her share of the food when she felt someone's gaze upon her.  
  
She turned her head and saw Piccolo starting at her intently. She turned from the table, but not before snatching a meat bun and a glass of champagne and made her way to Piccolo's side. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and inwardly sighed at his handsome features.  
  
"Great job." Piccolo said, looking over at Goku who was joking around with Kuririn.  
  
Valis turned her head and looked at him, a blush gracing her cheeks adn smiled. "Thanks. Sooo, enjoying yourself." Trying to make small talk.  
  
"As much as one can enjoy himself at these things." He said, smirking at Bulma as she slapped Vegeta upside the head for something he said.  
  
Valis was about to say something else when she felt it. An extremely evil power apporaching the planet. She looked up at the sky with a fierce frown. She knew what or rather, who was coming. Her reaction did not go unnoticed.  
  
"Valis?" Piccolo turned to her when she didn't reply or look at him. "Valis, what's wrong?"  
  
This scene caught the attention of the other Z senshi as well and they walked over to them.  
  
"Sis? What is-huh?" Goku head snapped up, when he as well as the others felt the force as well.  
  
"Emny, is that him? RoJin?" Vegeta asked, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yeah, its him alright. Listen, I know I have no right to asked this, please, I will need your help minna-chan. I know that I stand a chance to beat RoJin alone, but it's a very slim one. But, with all of you helping me, I'm sure we can win. I'm afraid of what RoJin will do to this planet more than anything else."  
  
Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?" Tien asked.  
  
"RoJin wants me dead this is true, but being as evil as he is, he will either try to enslave Earth or destroy it. He doesn't care about anything as long as he gets what he wants, he will do anything. He's truly a cold-blooded creature. And I don't want anything to happen to Earth, its my home now and I will not let RoJin or anyone else harm it or its inhabitants. Even if I die, I know that I went down fighting for not myself, but for my family, friends, and the entire planet. So, what do you guys say?"  
  
Valis stretched out her hand, palm down. "You with me?"  
  
The Z senshi placed their hands on top of hers. "We're with you sis. All the say." Goku answered while everyone else nodded.  
  
"Arigato, minna-chan. Now, then let's enjoy the rest of the celebration. RoJin won't for here until tomorrow afternoon and he will be at the spot where I first landed bere." She told them.  
  
"How do you know that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Because he always lands at the spot where someone he knows has landed. That's one of the things I knew for sure about him. But, let's not worry about him now. I want to enjoy myself." She told htem and walked off to join Rowan. Roushi expressions on the Z senshi faces. ****************  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW? WILL VALIS AND THE OTHERS BE ABLE TO DEFEAT RoJin? STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 11!!! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE THAT READ AND REVIEWED, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT^-~!!! ALSO WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT DUE TO THE CHANGE IN FANFICTION RATING, I WILL HAVE THE SEQUELS TO THE ULTIMATE SAIYA-JIN WARRIOR ONCE IF I FINISH POSTED THE LAST FIVE CHAPTERS OF THIS FIC. YOU ARE INVITED TO GO TO MY WEBSITE TO READ THE SEQUELS ONCE I FINISH POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY. JUST WANTED TO GIVE A HEADS UP!!!! 


	12. Chapter 11

                  Dragonball V
    
                       By:XZanayu
    
                       Chapter 11
    
                      RoJin Is Here
    
    Morning. On a plateau, Piccolo and Valis are sparring.
    
    Preparing for the coming battle with RoJin today. Both
    
    Piccolo and Valis training in super mode. Then, the
    
    two fuse together and form Viccolo.
    
    "Mankankosappo!" Viccolo fires the blast at a cliff
    
    and completely obliterates seven cliffs instead. The
    
    two separate, drenched in sweat and breathing hard.
    
    "We did it! We actually fused together, Piccolo."
    
    Valis said amazed.
    
    Piccolo looked at the place where the cliffs used to
    
    be, impressed by the damage caused by the fusion.
    
    "RoJin won't know what hit him when he gets a load of
    
    Viccolo." Valis said walking up to stand beside
    
    Piccolo.
    
    "Hmm. But, remember. The fusion will only be used as a
    
    last resort." Piccolo responded.
    
    "Okay. Well, we better go meet the others at Master
    
    Roushi's house." Valis said.
    
    So, the two took off. Headed to Master Roushi to join
    
    the other Z senshi.
    
    ***************************************
    
    At Master Roushi's house.
    
    "So, Rowan. You've been with my sister ever since she
    
    came to Aeon, huh?" Goku asked.
    
    "Yes. The princess and I have been friends for a long
    
    time." Rowan answered.
    
    "Are you okay?" Kuririn leaned over and whispered to
    
    her. "I mean, Master Roushi didn't try anything did
    
    he?"
    
    "Of course not." Rowan replied. "He was a perfect
    
    gentleman."
    
    "What?! You're joking, right?!" Kuririn exclaimed.
    
    "No, I'm not. Mr. Roushi was very polite and
    
    hospitable." Rowan told him.
    
    "Wow. I'm surprised." Kuririn said.
    
    "Didn't think I could control myself, did ya,
    
    Kuririn?" Master Roushi pointed out.
    
    "No. Not really." Kuririn replied.
    
    Master Roushi looked out the window. "Hey, here comes
    
    Piccolo and Valis now."
    
    Piccolo and Valis land as everyone inside walked
    
    outside to greet them.
    
    "Hi Piccolo." Gohan said.
    
    "Hello Gohan." Piccolo replied.
    
    Gohan hugged his auntie. "Hi."
    
    Valis rubbed his hair with a smile. "Hello, honey.
    
    What's up, Ni-chan?" She said looking at Goku.
    
    "I'm fine, sis." Goku answered.
    
    Just then, everyone felt an enormous ki level coming
    
    from the west.
    
    "Looks like it showtime." Valis said turning her
    
    attention to the west.
    
    "About time. I was starting to think the bakayaro
    
    wasn't going to show up." Vegeta said walking up next
    
    the Valis.
    
    "Oh, he was going to come. He wouldn't pass up the
    
    chance to get rid of me permanently for anything."
    
    Valis replied.
    
    "Don't say that, sis." Goku looked at her.
    
    "Well, it true, ni-chan. Whether you like it or not.
    
    Anyway, let's go. I'm quite sure RoJin is already
    
    expecting us."
    
    Valis and the Z senshi took off westward.
    
    "Be careful!" Rowan and Master Roushi called out,
    
    watching them disappear in the distance.
    
    "Will they be alright, Roshi? RoJin is very strong and
    
    ruthless." Rowan asked following him back into the
    
    house.
    
    "I'm sure they'll be just fine." Master Roushi placing
    
    his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll be
    
    watching the action on t.v. thanks to the invisible
    
    mini camera you programmed to follow them."
    
    ****************************************
    
    Afternoon. On a open plain surrounded by cliffs, Valis
    
    and the Z senshi await RoJin's arrival. Goku and
    
    Vegeta go super saiya-jin level four, Gohan goes to
    
    the third stage of super saiya-jin, Goten and Trunks
    
    also go level 3 of super saiya-jin, and Valis goes
    
    ultra.
    
    "Get ready, everyone. Here he comes." Valis says
    
    looking ahead at the horizon in front of her.
    
    And sure enough, a dot appears, growing in size as it
    
    gets closer to the fighters. And soon, enough two
    
    figures landed.
    
    "Hello, Valis. How have you been?" RoJin said smiling.
    
    "The these must be the Z senshi. How disappointing. I
    
    was expecting more of a challenge than this."
    
    Vegeta growled at the snide remark.
    
    "What brings the great RoJin to this planet." Valis
    
    asked sarcastically.
    
    "Heh,heh,heh. Still haven't changed have you, Valis?
    
    But, of course you have. I see, that your power has
    
    increased rather dramatically since coming to this
    
    planet. Excellent! I would really hate to kill you
    
    without having you put up a fight." RoJin smiled.
    
    Valis' green eyes narrowed and RoJIn saw the sparks of
    
    anger flashing in them an smiled even wider.
    
    "Enough with this nonsense." Vegeta said, stepping up
    
    beside Valis, clearly irritated. "Are you gonna stand
    
    there or are you gonna fight?"
    
    "So you want to fight do you? Very well, you got it."
    
    RoJin raised his arm and seven blue and nine red
    
    cybermen appeared in front of him.
    
    "Cybermen." Piccolo said through his teeth.
    
    "Let's see how you do against my little friends here."
    
    "Alright-" Vegeta was ready for action when Valis
    
    stopped him.
    
    "Hold on, G-man. Listen, the best way to beat these
    
    guys is to super team them. Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku,
    
    Gohan, and I got the nine red ones. The rest of you
    
    take the blue, got it?"
    
    "Yeah, we got it." Tien said.
    
    "When you take these out, make sure they're dead.
    
    These cybermen are well-known to use Kamikaze attacks
    
    to defeat their opponents. I ought to know, I've seen
    
    them do it and its not a pretty site. And whatever you
    
    do, don't turn you back on them." 
    
    "No prob, Coppertop." Yamcha said with a soft smile.
    
    Valis looked at her friends, all in battle stances, on
    
    both sides of her and smiled.
    
    "Right. Let's rock." Valis flashed her million dollar
    
    smile at RoJin.
    
    RoJin sneered at them then laughed.
    
    "Kill them."
    
    The cybermen ran towards the Z senshi.
    
    "HAAAAA!!!!" Valis shouted as she and the Z senshi met
    
    the cybermen.
    
    Yamcha, Kuririn, Tien, Chao-zu, Trunks, and Goten
    
    fought the seven blue cybermen on the ground while
    
    Valis, Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan fought the
    
    other nine in the air.
    
    Valis quickly despatched on using her Industen attack,
    
    Kuririn dismembered one with his Ki En Zan, Vegeta
    
    used his Eraser Gun on two, Yamcha finished off his
    
    two using his Sou Ki Dan, Chao-zu used his Dodon on
    
    one, Tien used his Shin-tsurusen-ryuu Taiyou-ken on
    
    two and Goten, Gohan, Goku, and Trunks took out the
    
    rest with Kamahama-ha.
    
    Valis looked down as RoJin and smirked. "Now, RoJin.
    
    Never send plants to do a man's job." She smiled as
    
    she and the others joined back up on the ground,
    
    facing RoJin and his android computer once more.
    
    ********************************************
    
    At Master Roushi's house, Master Roushi, Rowan,
    
    Puuaru, Oolong, Bulma, ChiChi, and Ox King were
    
    watching what was happening on television, thanks to
    
    Rowan's mini cam.
    
    "Boy, Valis sure is strong." Oolong said.
    
    "Yes. She a lot stronger than she was when she first
    
    came here. Thanks to Piccolo-san." Rowan informed
    
    them.
    
    "Really?" Puuaru asked.
    
    "Hmm." Rowan nodded. "Piccolo-san has been training
    
    her for this battle. I just hope she's gotten strong
    
    enough to defeat RoJin." Rowan said, watching the
    
    television with concerned eyes.
    
    Master Roushi took hold of her hand and said. "I'm
    
    sure she'll succeed. Besides, Goku and the others are
    
    helping her."
    
    Rowan looked at Roushi, smiled, then looked back at
    
    the t.v., still holding Roushi's hand.
    
    Oolong notices this and jabs Bulma's side and gets her
    
    to look at Roushi and Rowan holding hands.
    
    "Looks like Master Roushi has an admirer huh, Bulma?"
    
    Oolong whispered.
    
    Bulma smiled.
    
    *************************************
    
    Back on the battlefield.
    
    "Looks like your weeds couldn't get the job done."
    
    Vegeta said with his trademark smirked.
    
    "Hmph. That was just a warm-up. Now, the true fight
    
    begins." RoJin said throwing of his cape. "Alright you
    
    fleas. Let's play." 
    
    RoJin threw a fireball at them. The fighters jumped
    
    out of the way. Valis threw her own fireball which
    
    cancelled  each other out.
    
    "You have learned much, little one." Impressed by
    
    Valis' quick thinking. "But, is it enough? That's the
    
    question."
    
    RoJin ran at her and engaged her in hard to hand
    
    combat. Valis nailed RoJin with her Rising Knee into
    
    his chest. RoJin quickly recovered and punched Valis
    
    in her stomach, knocking her on her back.
    
    Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo got pissed off at this and
    
    attacked RoJin. He blew them back with a strong gust
    
    of wind. Soon, all the Z senshi joined in the along
    
    with Valis. RoJin blocked most of their attacks except
    
    Valis' dragon tail sweep took his legs out from under
    
    him. RoJin retaliated by kicking her in the ribs which
    
    sent her flying and hitting the ground her back next
    
    the Z senshi.
    
    RoJin started to gather his ki. His heart was pounding
    
    as energy ran through his body. Valis knew right away
    
    what attack he was going to use. She noticed that
    
    everyone was starting to feel overwhelmed when an idea
    
    came to mind.
    
    She knew that she stood to survive the blast, but she
    
    also knew that her friends couldn't. She had to
    
    protect them. She slowly backed away from her friends,
    
    hoping they were so preoccupied to noticed her. RoJin
    
    fires his Chou-Dodon-pa at the Z senshi. Vlais quickly
    
    puts a barrier around the warriors to protect them.
    
    Suddenly, the blast made a sharp right turn and hit
    
    Valis directly in the chest which sent her flying into
    
    the side of a cliff. RoJin laughed as he had Valis
    
    pinned to the cliff's side with the blast. Valis was
    
    in terrible pain, but refused to scream. Her father
    
    told her that screaming was a clear sign of weakness,
    
    so she took the full effect of the blast while
    
    maintaining the barrier around the Z senshi. Finally,
    
    RoJin stopped his assault and Valis fell to the
    
    ground.
    
    "Sis!" Goku cried out as he and the others tried to
    
    get out of their protective casing, but the barrier
    
    held. Valis got to her feet, trembling. She was
    
    bleeding in various places on her body and her clothes
    
    were ripped up, but she once again took her battle
    
    stance. Raditz had taught her that if your opponent
    
    hasn't killed you and your legs aren't broken, get to
    
    your feet and take your battle stance. Show your enemy
    
    that you're not going down that easily.
    
    "Your saiya-jin blood serves you well, young one."
    
    RoJin said to Valis then looked at the Z senshi
    
    encased in the protective barrier and smiled. Let's
    
    see how well that barrier holds up." 
    
    RoJin fires another Chou-Dodon-pa at the Z senshi of
    
    Earth. Valis teleported in between the blast and the
    
    barrier hoping that the barrier would hold as she
    
    would take most of the force. The blast hit her and
    
    the barrier and the blast sent them flying backwards.
    
    "WHOAAAA!!!!" Everyone cried out as they hit the
    
    ground hard just as the barrier vanished, knocking
    
    them unconscious. Valis hit the ground a few feet away
    
    from them. Covered with blood from head to toe,
    
    scratches and minor burns, Valis managed to get to her
    
    hands and knees. She saw the others and crawled over
    
    to them. She fell on her stomach beside Piccolo.
    
    "Piccolo...Piccolo, wake up...wake..up Piccolo." She
    
    shook him then heard him moan as well as th other Z
    
    senshi, but they still didn't open their eyes. Valis
    
    closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that threaten
    
    to fall.
    
    "I see that the training you received here was NOT
    
    enough. Face it. Its over." RoJin said with a great
    
    deal of confidence and pleasure.
    
    That remark and the state her friends were in enraged
    
    her beyond reason. Valis pulled herself to her feet
    
    and staggered towards RoJin. RoJin smiled with all his
    
    pearly whites showing as Valis came to a halt a few
    
    feet away from him.
    
    "You're right..it is over. But.." Valis floated up to
    
    where RoJin levitated next to Beamer. "This is..the
    
    end. You may have the power to take away my future..."
    
    Valis put her thumbs and index fingers and pinkie
    
    fingers together to form steeples and laid her other
    
    two fingers on top of the other two and began charging
    
    her ki.
    
    "But, I'll be damned if I let you take away theirs!"
    
    Goku and the others came to and saw Valis' body
    
    glowing with an intense blue light.
    
    "Sis! What're you doing?!" Goku yelled.
    
    "Valis!! Stop!" Piccolo shouted as the light started
    
    to expand.
    
    Valis heard them, but paid no attention. She knew she
    
    had to do this to save them and the Earth. She
    
    concentrated on gather her energy to perform the
    
    saiya-jin supernova. The blue light grew in brighter
    
    and larger by the second. She looked over her shoulder
    
    and saw the Z senshi running towards her. She quickly
    
    put a barrier around to prevent them from getting any
    
    closer.
    
    "What the-Valis! Let us out!!" Piccolo shouted.
    
    Valis looked at each of them until her gaze rested on
    
    Piccolo. She stared into his eyes, drinking in the
    
    site of him for the last time. Tears streamed down her
    
    face. she will never have the chance to tell him that
    
    she loved him. She looked back at RoJin.
    
    "No, you can't! Emmy-chan don't!!!!" Vegeta knew what
    
    she was going to do.
    
    Valis closed her eyes and smiled.
    
    "What is this?" RoJin was getting nervous at what
    
    VAlis was doing.
    
    Suddenly, there was a huge and blinding explosion. The
    
    Z senshi covered their eyes against the glare.
    
    "AAARRRGGHHH!!!" RoJin screamed in pain as the
    
    explosion ripped both his arms off and a considerably
    
    chunk of flesh from his side. "Beamer!! Get us to the
    
    ship! NOW!!!"
    
    Kuririn saw RoJin and Beamer disappear from the corner
    
    of his shielded eyes. The glare from the explosion
    
    lasted a few more moments then faded. The barrier that
    
    kept the Z senshi protected from the blast faded away
    
    as well. 
    
    "NOOOOO!!!!" Goten screamed and ran to where the blast
    
    left a wide, deep crater and fell to his knees and
    
    cried.
    
    "Valis." Piccolo said sadly and lowered his head.
    
    Hiding the deep pain and loss that overtook him.
    
    *******************************************
    
    Back at Kame's house, everyone was quiet after what
    
    they saw. Bulma switched the t.v. off, but said
    
    nothing.
    
    Rowan was shaking then finally threw her arms around
    
    Master Roushi and cried.
    
    "Not the princess! Valis!" Rowan buried her face in
    
    Roushi's shoulder.
    
    "There, there now. It'll be alright." Roushi put his
    
    arms around her and spoke to her soothingly.
    
    *********************************************
    
    "She saved all of us." Tien said standing with the
    
    others looking at the crater with tears in his eyes.
    
    Goten looked up at his father, on his knees crying
    
    beside the crater. "Why? Didn't she think we could be
    
    him, dad? I don't understand why she had to die?"
    
    Goku was devastated as well. He had just discovered he
    
    had an older sister that he'd come to adore and
    
    suddenly she was gone.
    
    "I-I don't know, son. But, I know she loved all of us
    
    and did the only thing she could to protect us." Goku
    
    said trying not to cry.
    
    Yamcha wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. "At
    
    least she destroyed that bastard, RoJin."
    
    "No, she didn't." Kuririn told them.
    
    Everyone looked at him. "What do you mean?" Goku
    
    asked, dreading to hear the answer.
    
    "I saw RoJin and that android disappear, but not
    
    before he had both his arms blown off." He turned to
    
    Goku. "I'm afraid Valis sacrificed herself in vain.
    
    Goku, I'm sorry man."
    
    "Hey!" Vegeta was struck with the truth. "This is
    
    Emmy's first time being dead. We can wish her back
    
    with the dragonballs."
    
    Goten shot up from his position on the ground. "That's
    
    right. Great thinking, Vegeta." Excited and happy at
    
    the idea of wishing his aunt back. 
    
    "Isn't that great, Piccolo? Piccolo?" Gohan looked
    
    around and saw that Piccolo was no where in sight.
    
    "Where'd he go?"
    
    *************************************
    
    "Valis?" A soft voice said. "Valis? Wake up, Valis."
    
    A naked Valis opened her eyes to find herself in a
    
    bubble floating in front of a beam of light.
    
    "Huh? What is this place? Is this heaven?" Valis
    
    asked.
    
    "No. Your in the realm of Arista." The beam of light
    
    pulsated as it spoke.
    
    "Arista? Is this where people from Earth go when they
    
    die?"
    
    "Of course not and you're no where near dead, my
    
    child." The light answered.
    
    "I'm not?" Valis' eyes narrowed. "Okay, who are you
    
    and why am I here? And-"
    
    "All will be explained soon enough, Solar Princess
    
    Valis."
    
    "Solar Princess?"
    
    "Sleep, my dear. Sleep and all will be revealed to you
    
    when you awake."
    
    Valis, listening to the light's gentle voice, drifted
    
    to sleep.
    
    "Koko?" The beam of light called.
    
    A black panther appeared from the shadows and took on
    
    the form of a afro-american female.
    
    "Is it her? Is she really the one?" Koko asked looking
    
    up at a sleeping Valis in the bubble high above her.
    
    "Yes. You, Christina, and Jill have to hurry and train
    
    her in the art of Arista-ken. The fate of the universe
    
    depends on her learning this technique as well as many
    
    others to properly rule her utopia. She IS the one."
    
    The beam replied.
    
    ***************************************
    
    WHAT DOES BEAM OF LIGHT MEAN BY THAT? SORRY IT TOOK SO
    
    LONG TO UPDATE. DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW. OH,
    
    BTW, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR^-^!!!!!


	13. Chapter 12

HELLO EVERYBODY! ITS 2003 AND VALIS BEGINS HERE TRAINING IN THE MYSTERIOUS ARTISTA REALM. AND AS USUAL I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN DRAGONBALL V AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS!! NOW, ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW^-^!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DRAGONBALL V By:XZanayu  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12 LESSON ONE: HOLD YOUR BREATH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmm." Valis opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning, you majesty." The beam of light said.  
  
Valis yawned and noticed that she had on purple gi exactly like Piccolo's.  
  
"I take it you like it?"  
  
"Who are you?" Valis asked.  
  
"I am Chalice. I brought you here to Arista to begin your training and you importance to the universe.  
  
Valis listened intently.  
  
"The reason why you're still alive is because I teleported you here a split second before you ki exploded. You come from a long line of female warriors who are born with extraordinary powers. You are the strongest to be born because of your saiya-jin blood. That makes you the most powerful Valis warrior in existence and you are also the last. And like your fore bearers its time for you to receive your training in the art of Arista-ken."  
  
"Arista-ken?"  
  
"Yes. It is a art taught only to the Valis warriors. It will make you faster and stronger than you are now."  
  
The bubble that Valis was in popped and she landed solidly on the ground below. Three women stepped in from the shadows.  
  
"This is Koko, Jill, and Christina. They will be your teachers. They will teach you what you need to know. Koko will teach you new hand-to-hand combat techniques as well as improve the ones you already know. Jill will help you teleport and increase you speed and Christina will teach the knowledge that come with the art of Arista-ken. Now, I know you have questions so, ask away." Chalice told her.  
  
"Why didn't my father know about my Valis bloodline?" Valis asked.  
  
Chalice paused before answering. "Because if anyone on Vegetasei knew what you truly were, they would have taken you away from your father. So, your Valis blood was kept secret from you. You are the first and only Valis-Saiya-jin warrior."  
  
"I see." Valis said, although she had the feeling that Chalice was leaving some very important things out and lied about others.  
  
"Now, then. Its is time to begin your training." Chalice said.  
  
"Come with me." Koko said.  
  
Valis followed Koko through two slid doors into an empty black room. The doors closed.  
  
"You lied to her." Christina said.  
  
"I know. She can't know the truth just yet. Her memories will return to her when its time. But, for now, we must do as the King and Queen instructed us to do when Valis arrived. Right now, the main thing is to prepare Valis for the final battle with RoJin." ************************************  
  
On RoJin's ship...  
  
"How are you doing, my lord?" Beamer asked RoJin sitting in the healing tank with a mask covering his nose and mouth allowing him to breath inside.  
  
RoJin nodded. RoJin had an expression of deep pain on his face then his arms returned. He took the mask off as the water ran out the tank. The door to the tank opened and RoJin stepped out of the tank and stretched his newly grown limbs.  
  
"RoJin?"  
  
RoJin and Beamer saw that King Armand appeared on the screen of the monitor in the infirmary. He was a very handsome young man. Tall with a medium build, shoulder-length red hair with ice-blue eyes. He was dressed in a silver jacket, white pants, and white shoes.  
  
"What progress do you have to report?" King Armand asked.  
  
"You'll be glad to know that Valis is gone and the best thing is, she did it for us." RoJin said with a pleasing smirk on his face.  
  
"Valis destroyed herself? Are you sure?" Armand asked.  
  
"Yes. She did it to protect her friends. She preferred to sacrificed herself than to see them hurt." RoJin replied.  
  
"Oh, really. If Valis is dead, then who's this?"  
  
Valis' image appeared on the monitor, but there was a big difference in her appearance. This image of Valis wore a white, strapless, form-fitting, floor-length sheath dress that flared out at the bottom. Her hair was in its traditional ponytail with white ribbon only her hair was down to her knees and adorning her head was a golden crown with seven dragonballs with platinum stars embedded in the crown like jewels. She stood in front of a magnificent ruby and moonstone castle, both illuminated by moonlight, her hair gently blowing in the breeze.  
  
In her hands glowed a dragonball with eight stars. She raised her hands over her head and the dragonball emitted an intense golden light that came at the screen. King Armand image appeared once more.  
  
"As you can see, Universal Queen Valis is still very much alive and she and her forces are still crushing our attempts to conquer Egetasei and the universe." He told RoJin.  
  
"But..if Universal Queen Valis still lives..then that means.."  
  
"That the Solar Princess is still alive." Armand finished his sentence. "Report back here to the future immediately. You need to be briefed on how to handle the situation."  
  
"At once, my lord. Open the portal, Beamer."  
  
A large portal appeared outside the ship's bow and RoJin's ship entered it. ****************************  
  
On Earth, at Master Roushi's house, the Z senshi have returned. Bulma, ChiChi, Ox King, Oolong, Puuaru, Master Roushi, and Rowan greeted them outside and were happy when Goku told them that Valis could be wished back with the dragonballs.  
  
"We already have four dragonballs. All we have to do is find the other three and make our wish." Yamcha said.  
  
"That's wonderful." Rowan hugged Roushi, who blushed.  
  
Goku noticed that Gohan had walked off from the group to the edge of the island, looking at the ocean. He walked over to him.  
  
"Gohan? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm worried about Piccolo, dad. Its not like him to leave abruptly as he did after what happened. Something 's wrong."  
  
"I think I know what it is, son." Goku replied.  
  
Gohan turned around and looked at his father.  
  
"You do?"  
  
Goku nodded and smiled. "Piccolo was in love with my sister and just didn't realize it until then."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "How can that be-are you sure?"  
  
"I'm quite sure. Piccolo fell in love with V-chan and V-chan was already in love with him. Deeply in love."  
  
"Auntie was in love with Piccolo-san?" Gohan was floored.  
  
Goku smiled even wider. "Yeah. She told me herself."  
  
"Wow. Does Piccolo?"  
  
"Know? No. Piccolo doesn't know and V-chan was afraid to tell him how she felt about him. But, I believe that she was going to tell him sooner or later."  
  
"Auntie Valis and Piccolo. Who would've thought. Do you think we've seen the last of RoJin, dad?"  
  
"I don't think so, son. But, if he does return, we'll be ready for him. I don't worry about Piccolo, I'm sure he's okay." *****************************  
  
"Where are we?" Valis asked, as she stood in complete darkness.  
  
Lights came on in response to her question. Valis felt a draft and saw that she was wearing slivery lame' tank suit bathing suit.  
  
"Sit down." Koko told her.  
  
Valis assumes the lotus position on the floor.  
  
"This is your first lesson. You've already mastered how to fight on land and in the air. Now, you must learn how to fight in and underwater. You will learn to hold your breath and slow you breathing when fighting in water." Koko walked around her as she explained.  
  
"Now, I'm going to live the room and as soon as I close the door, the room will begin to fill up with water. I want to see how long you can hold your breath. The previous warriors could hold theirs for a total of 30 minutes on the first attempt. The main thing is to relax and cancel out the water."  
  
"Cancel it out?"  
  
"Yes. Tune out everything in this room included the water. Once you have your mind trained to block out the fact that you underwater, you will have no problems with underwater fighting. Good luck."  
  
And with that, Koko left the empty room. And just as she said, water began to rush into the room from water ducts up above and it was cold. Valis closed her eyes and let her mind go blank as the water level reached her chest. She took three deep breaths when the water touched her chin and held her breath as the water completely engulfed her.  
  
"How long do you think she can hold out?" Koko asked standing beside Jill and Christina with Chalice behind them looking up at the monitor watching Valis.  
  
"I don't know. Forty, maybe forty-five minutes." Chalice replied.  
  
"Do you think she will be ready for the upcoming battle, Chalice?" Christina asked.  
  
"I hope so or the universe will never know peace." ****************************  
  
Back on Earth, its night time. Piccolo sits atop the plateau where he first met Valis. His mind haunted him with images of her. Her eyes, her smile, her laughter, and her kiss. But, of all those, the first song he heard her sing deepened the pain he was feeling.  
  
Why was her death hurting him so? He hadn't felt that sense of loss since Gohan had died. Then, it struck him like a bolt of lightening. He loved her! He loved Valis. The realization made him smile then his smile faded. Valis was no longer there for him to express his feelings to her. His smile quickly returned when he realized that she could be wished back with the dragonballs. *************************  
  
  
  
  
  
THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER TWELVE! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER THIRTEEN COMING SOON! I LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE THAT READ AND REVIEW MY STORY! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT ^-~!!!! 


	14. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL! I DO OWN
    
    DRAGONBALL V AND ALL ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!! ENJOY
    
    AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!
    
                   THE ULTIMATE SAIYA-JIN WARRIOR
    
                          By:XZanayu
    
                          Chapter 13
    
                     Lesson 2:Teleportation
    
    Arista realm. Valis and Koko are sparring atop a giant marble pillar in the middle of a ocean. They began sparring after Valis successfully finished her first lesson. They both leapt off the pillar, still engaged to hand to hand combat, into the water. Down they went until they hit the bottom and there they stayed for an hour and a half.
    
    "Koko? Valis?" Christina called out as she came to a stop along the shoreline, looking out to the pillar where Valis and Koko were minutes earlier.
    
    "Where are they?"
    
    Suddenly, there was a loud splash. Christina gasped as she saw Valis and Koko, still engaged, emerge from the depths of the ocean and return to the top of the pillar dripping wet. Koko knocked Valis back with a front kick to the stomach. Valis back-flipped to the edge of the pillar and used her Tophytophytophy Fire Dan attack which Koko dodged effectively.
    
    Koko began to charge her Ki. Valis gasped when she felt Koko's true power aura and went ultra to at least try to match the incredible power Koko was giving off. Koko smiled at her and vanished.
    
    "What the?" Valis looked around, but saw no sign of Koko. She couldn't even feel the energy her body was giving off. It was like she didn't have Ki at all. 
    
    "Grrr. Why can't I sense her?" 
    
    "Starburst Beam!"
    
    Valis turned to a see a pink stream of light with stars inside it appear out of thin air. The stream circled her once, went up into the air and dispersed outward without touching her.
    
    "Huh?" Valis looked totally confused. Why did the blast avoid her?
    
    Suddenly she dropped to her knees. Her arms clamp down across her stomach. She did her best not to scream, but the pain was too great. She released a mental scream that went clear across the Earth and once again, it went unheard, even by Piccolo. The pain subsided as Koko reappeared on the pillar before Valis.
    
    "Hurts like hell, doesn't it?" Koko asked looking down at Valis. "Its called the Starburst Beam. It may not look like much, but its a very deadly attack. You're lucky I didn't use it at full strength. Had I done so, we would've been filling a plastic bag with your organs." Koko replied and flew to shore. Valis got to her feet and followed her back to where Christina stood patiently waiting.    
    
    "Congratulations, Valis. You've completed your first level in Arista-ken. Underwater hand to hand combat. You successfully learned and mastered the technique." Koko smiled at her. "These techniques are meant for underwater battle, but can do major damage on land and in air combat."
    
    "That's great."
    
    "You're a fast learner. You should be finished with the second lesson in no time at all." Christina said.
    
    "Really? Cool. What's the second lesson?" Valis asked.
    
    "Well, you already know how to teleport, right?" Christina asked.
    
    "Yes, but I'm not very good at it though." Valis admitted.
    
    "That's okay. That's the next technique that you must master. Teleportation. Come along." Christina started off down to the far end of the beach with Valis behind her.
    
    "Good luck, Valis." Koko called out.
    
    "Thank you." Valis answered.
    
    Koko watched them.
    
    *Koko?*
    
    *Yes, ma'am?*
    
    *Come to the main hall at once. I have a job for you.*
    
    *I'll be right there, Chalice.*
    
    Koko hurried back to the citadel.
    
    Back at the beach.
    
    "Alright, Valis. Let's see how far down the beach you can teleport to." Christina asked.
    
    "Right." Valis replied. She closed her eyes and vanished then reappeared at the middle of the beach. She then returned to where Christina stood.
    
    "Not bad. Now, put you had on my shoulder." Christina told her.
    
    Valis placed her hand on Christina's shoulder as asked and they vanished and reappeared floating above the outer atmosphere of Earth.
    
    "How beautiful." Valis said in awe. Earth truly was beautiful from this attitude. The two watched the planet rotate then vanished once again. This time they reappeared in the middle of West City on the roof of the highest building.
    
    "Cool." Valis said watching all the activity below them. They vanished once more and return to the Arista Realm.
    
    "That was wonderful, Christina." Valis said when they reappeared on the beach.
    
    "I'm glad you enjoyed the trip. Soon, you will be able to do it as well." Christina said and pointed at Valis.
    
    A maze enclosed Valis within its walls with the entrance sealed off.
    
    "Now, then. Your job is to leave the maze by teleportation only. There is a small hut in the middle of the maze where there is food and a bed, you may rest there IF you find it. Good luck." Christina's voice said to her through the thick walls of the maze.
    
    "No problem." Valis started to float upwards. "I'll just get a bird's eye view of the maze and YEEEOOOOWWWWW!!!!" She cried out in pain and fell to the sand covered ground.
    
    "Oh, I forgot to mention that trying to get a view from above results in a shock of 50,000 volts? So, might I suggest you don't do it again." Christina voice said.
    
    "Oooh, now she tells me." Valis moaned as she got to her feet with wisps of smoke floated up from her scorched gi. "Well, I guess I have to picture the exit of the maze in my mind and hope for the best."
    
    Valis closed her eyes and pictured where the exit of the maze would be, vanished and reappeared in one corner of the maze.
    
    Valis sighed. "Its going to be a looonnggg day."
    
                         ***********
    
    At Roushi's house, the dragonballs have been brought together and everyone watched and waited as Goku summoned the eternal dragon, Shenlon.
    
    "Arise, great dragon!" Goku shouted.
    
    Black clouds gathered overhead as well as thunder and lightening. Then, Shenlon appeared.
    
    "What is your wish?" Shenlon asked.
    
    "I wish that my sister, Valis, be brought back to life." Goku replied.
    
    "Your wish cannot be granted." Shenlon said.
    
    Goku and the others were taken aback at this news when Piccolo arrived.
    
    "Why not?" Piccolo asked.
    
    "Your wish cannot be granted because the person you want restored to life is not dead." Shenlon told them.
    
    "What do you mean she's not dead?!" Vegeta asked confused.
    
    "Just a second. I wish to know what happened to my sister and where she is." Goku told the dragon.
    
    Before Shenlon could grant the wish, a figure dressed in black form head to toe appeared, it seemed out of thin air, took two of the dragonballs and disappeared and in doing so caused Shenlon to vanish as well.
    
    "HEY! STOP!!" Gohan shouted as he and the others were shocked at what just happened.
    
    "Who was that?" Bulma asked. "And why take the dragonballs?"
    
    "That's obvious." Piccolo said.
    
    Everyone looked at him.
    
    "Whoever that was didn't want us to know what happened to Valis or where she is. The question is why?"
    
                        ********
    
    Back at Arista realm, four days have passed and Valis has managed to find the middle of the maze after the first two days and is still searching for the exit of the maze.
    
    She walked out of the hut and stretched her arms out as she yawned.
    
    "Okay. This time I should be able to find the exit. I know have a good idea of the layout of this maze and I should be able to find it." She said.
    
    Valis closed her eyes and instead of picturing where the exit would be, she stretched her senses out. Letting them lead her in the right direction as they did the night she finally found the middle of the maze. She was relaxed and serene when she felt a sharp pinch from her senses.
    
    "FOUND IT!" She said and vanished. And, sure enough, she appeared before the exit of the maze. She walked out and was greeted by the fresh sea air and the shining sun. She took a deep breath and jumped high into the air, elated.
    
    "I DID IT! WOOHOO!!" She landed and spun around in a circle, laughing.
    
    "Well, let's see if I can teleport to the outer atmosphere by myself." She stood still, closed her eyes and disappeared, her senses guiding her.
    
    She open her eyes and there was Earth, just as beautiful as she remembered it would be from this attitude. She smiled happily and teleported back to the beach of the Arista realm to find Christina waiting for her, beaming.
    
    "Congratulations, Valis. You have completed and mastered the art of Teleportation. A very valuable art for you to have. Come, Jill is waiting for us inside to complete your training."
    
    Valis and Christina left the beach walking towards the gold colored spire in the distance.
    
    Inside the spire.
    
    "So, Valis. Are you ready for the final lesson of Arista-ken?" Jill asked when Valis walked into the main hall wearing a new purple gi. "Yes, I am." She replied with a grin.
    
    'Congratulations, Valis. You have passed the first two lessons of Arista-ken.' Chalice said.
    
    "Thank you. It wasn't easy." 
    
    "Well, follow me to the Room of Enlightenment to complete you training." Jill said.
    
    When Valis and Jill left the main hall, Koko entered in through the hidden door inside the wall.
    
    'How did it go?" Chalice asked.
    
    "Piece of cake." Koko removed the two dragonballs from a pouch strapped to her hip. "Good thing I got there when I did too. The dragon was just about to let Valis' family and friends know what really happened to her."
    
    'Excellent. Although, its not right to let her family and friends know that Valis is here, but she must complete the training. She is the last of the Valis warrior and she must be prepared for her future duties or the universe as we know it will cease to exist.' Chalice stated looking at the image of Universal Queen Valis.
    
                         *********
    
    In space, RoJin's ship has returned to Earth's solar system and present time line.
    
    "All is ready, Lord RoJin." Beamer said.
    
    "Excellent." RoJin said standing on the teleporter. "Set the coordinates for Satan City. We need to get Valis' and the Z senshi. Its been I while since I fed on humans. Hmmm,hmm,hmm,....HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!!!!!!"
    
                         ********
    
    WHAT WILL ROJIN DO TO THE POPULATION OF SATAN CITY AND WHY SATAN CITY OF ALL PLACES WOULD HE ATTACK? WILL GOKU AND THE OTHER Z SENSHI BE ABLE TO STOP HIM! AND WILL VALIS FINISH THE FINAL LESSON OF ARISTA-KEN IN TIME TO JOIN THEM? STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 14!!!!


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14
    
    LEVEL 3: LEGACY OF THE VALIS WARRIORS
    
            Arista Realm. Room of Enlightenment.
    
    "Have a seat, Valis." Jill gestured to the plush
    
    pillow in the middle of the lavender room. Valis sat
    
    with her legs under her.
    
    "This the final level of Arista-ken is quite simple to
    
    learn and master. All you have to do is listen." Jill
    
    told her.
    
    "Just listen?" Valis asked.
    
    "That's right. Close your eyes, listen and remember
    
    every word spoken. Its important. I shall leave you
    
    now." Jill closed the door behind her.
    
    "Legacy of the Valis Warriors." A soft, feminine voice
    
    said over the speakers placed somewhere within the
    
    room.
    
    "For the past 500,000 years, a special child is born
    
    with extraordinary powers and the unique ability to
    
    learn fighting skills fast. These children were known
    
    as Valis Warriors, said to be the descendents of
    
    Heaven's angels. No one really knows where the
    
    warriors originated from, never being born of the same
    
    planet. But, whatever planet they were born on, they
    
    were the strongest fighters. Even equal to or
    
    surpassing the legendary super saiya-jin. What is for
    
    certain of Valis warriors is that they are of noble
    
    blood, are born every 5000 thousand years, stop aging
    
    physically at 25, can communicate with others
    
    telepathically, form mental and soul bonds to those
    
    closest to their hearts and souls. It is also known
    
    that Valis warriors have the ability to draw upon the
    
    power on a solar system. This includes the surrounding
    
    planets, stars, and other heavenly bodies with in that
    
    system. The extent of the Valis warriors' power is
    
    still unknown, but some say that it is limitless. All
    
    Valis warriors are born with copper color hair,
    
    sun-struck emerald green eyes, and a golden V on their
    
    foreheads to show that they are Valis warriors. Each
    
    of these characteristics are passed on to every Valis
    
    child born." The voice faded adding. "For it is the
    
    Legacy of the Valis Warriors."
    
            Jill entered the room as Valis opened her eyes and
    
    looked at her. Jill knew what she was going to ask, so
    
    she acted quickly.
    
    "All your questions Chalice will answer. Come." Jill
    
    said as Valis followed her back to the Main Hall where
    
    Koko and Christina stood in front of Chalice.
    
        **********************
    
            Satan City. A cloaked figure searches for its prey
    
    and finds the last house in the city that was still
    
    inhabited. It enters unheard and undetected and walks
    
    silently to the master bedroom where Mr. Satan and his
    
    wife slept. The figure looks at them a moment then
    
    places a hand on Satan and his wife's legs and quickly
    
    absorbs him before Mr. Satan can cry out.
    
    "Beamer..." the voice said softly. "Mission
    
    accomplished. Beam me home."
    
            The cloaked figure vanished from the house, his
    
    laughter resonating in the room.
    
         ***********************
    
            RoJin's ship orbiting the planet Venus.
    
    "Congratulations on successfully absorbing the entire
    
    population of Satan city, my lord." Beamer praised.
    
    "The late Mr. Satan's power  was just the boost I need
    
    and with his limited knowledge of the Z senshi, I will
    
    hit them hard and right where it hurts. Heh, heh. Now,
    
    let's find the Z soldiers. Because with them in
    
    danger, Valis will have no choice, but to reveal
    
    herself to protect them. And when she does, I will put
    
    an end to all of  them once and for all!"
    
            Beamer teleported RoJin and herself to Earth to find
    
    the Z fighters and Valis.
    
            ************************
    
            Roushi's house.
    
    "Huh?" Piccolo sensed tremendous power as did the rest
    
    of the Z senshi.
    
    "He's back and by the looks of it, there's a huge
    
    increase in his power level." Goku said.
    
         Piccolo nodded. "Well, at least now when know
    
    what happened to the entire population of Satan City,
    
    but why just Satan city and no other?"
    
    "Who cares! RoJin is our major concern now." Vegeta
    
    said irritably.
    
    "What do we do guys? RoJin can't be back to take Valis
    
    out? She's no longer here." Kuririn said
    
    "Yes, she is, Kuririn. Remember? Shelon said she never
    
    died. Aunt Valis is alive, she's just not here with
    
    us." Goten said.
    
            Just then, a hologram of RoJin appeared above the
    
    warriors.
    
    "Z senshi, meet me on the open plains for a final
    
    battle. All of you and Valis of course, to fight me in
    
    battle to the death." the hologram challenged.
    
    "How does he know Copper-top is alive?" Tien asked.
    
            The hologram continued. "Do so and it will surely
    
    cost you your lives. Fail to show up and I will start
    
    wiping out this filthy planet's inhabitants one
    
    continent at a time. Either way, you lose.
    
    HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!!!" the hologram vanished.
    
    "Let's go." Vegeta said.
    
            The others flew off just as Rowan stopped Piccolo.
    
    "Mr. Piccolo, wait. This belong to the princess." she
    
    fastened a necklace with a saiya-jin charm around
    
    Piccolo's neck. "It'll bring you good luck." As soon
    
    as she fastened it, the charm began to glow and play a
    
    lovely melody then it stopped. Piccolo looked at Rowan
    
    and smiled.
    
    "Thank you." Piccolo said and left to catch up with
    
    the others.
    
          ***************************
    
            Arista Realm. Valis is left alone with Chalice in the
    
    Main hall.
    
    "What makes me different from the previous Valis
    
    warriors?" Valis asked.
    
    "You have been given the gift to obtain the power of
    
    any solar system, you are ten times more powerful than
    
    all the other Valis warriors."
    
    "Why don't I have a golden V on my forehead?"
    
            Chalice hesitated a moment then said. "Yours has not
    
    appeared yet because it feels you have not proved
    
    yourself as a true Valis warrior. When you have proven
    
    yourself then, and only then, will the golden V appear
    
    and stay on your forehead. It denotes you as a Valis
    
    warrior."
    
    "Was...my mother...was she.."
    
    "Your mother, Valis XII, was a full-blooded saiya-jin
    
    and Valis warrior. Each Valis warrior was born with a
    
    sentou-ryoku of 1000, but not you, Valis XIII. You had
    
    a sentou-ryoku of 5000 cause of your saiya-jin blood."
    
    "5000?! If that's true, then why didn't the caretakers
    
    take me away from my father when they saw my power?"
    
    "Because, for some reason, your body made it appear
    
    that your power was only 50 so you could stay with you
    
    father so he could train you and besides, I didn't
    
    want to see you taken from your father. He loved you
    
    just as much as your mother did."
    
    "My mother?"
    
    "Yes. She was like you. Kind, loving, strong, and
    
    protective. She would be very proud of you. You didn't
    
    know this, but your mother was supposed to be the last
    
    Valis warrior to be born until you came along. Now,
    
    you're the very last of your kind."
    
    "I never knew her."
    
    "Now, its time to take your final exams."
    
            Chalice teleported Valis in the middle of an open
    
    field and at the end of the field stood two giant
    
    sequoias separated from each other at least by ten
    
    feet.
    
    "Use one of your attacks to the destroy both trees."
    
    Chalice's voice said mentally.
    
            Valis was about to use her Industen attack, then
    
    changed her mind. She charged her ki.
    
    "Mankakosappo!" Valis fired the blast. As it neared
    
    the trees, she shouted. "Split!" The beam separated
    
    and slammed into each of the trees, turning them to
    
    into nothing but splinters.
    
    "Nicely done. Last and final test." Chalice said as a
    
    huge robot appeared."Use the Sho-do-ken to destroy the
    
    robot."
    
            The robot fired laser blasts at Valis which she
    
    avoided. Valis suddenly disappeared and the robot
    
    senses couldn't find her nor her energy. Valis
    
    appeared behind the robot.
    
    "Sho-do-ken!" Valis fired the blast at the robot,
    
    blowing it to pieces.
    
    "YES!!! I did it! YAHOOO!!!" Valis shouted happily.
    
                    ************************
    
    "Welcome, Z senshi. We meet again." RoJin said as the
    
    Z soldiers landed several feet away from him.
    
    "We see you didn't learn your lesson from the last
    
    time." Vegeta teased.
    
    "Don't worry. I learned from my mistakes. I see Valis
    
    is not with you. Why is that? Oh, I know. She's hiding
    
    from me. Smart girl. Too bad all of you will have to
    
    do until I find her and punish her like I have
    
    planned."
    
            Goku and Vegeta went super saiya-jin four, Gohan went
    
    super saiya-jin three as did Goten and Trunks. The
    
    rest of the Z senshi assumed their battle stances.
    
    "Bring it on." Piccolo said.
    
                           ************************
    
    END OF CHAPTER 14
    
    WOW. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ENDING OF SEASON ONE OF
    
    DRAGONBALL V!! KEEP YOUR EYES OUT FOR THE SECOND
    
    SEASON OF DRAGONBALL V! IT WILL HAVE EVEN MORE ACTION,
    
    ADVENTURE, ROMANCE, AND MAJOR SECRETS REVEALED!!!
    
    THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWED MY FIC. BECASUE IF YOU, I
    
    WOULDN'T BE ENCOURAGED TO CONTINUE THE DBV SAGA. YOU
    
    GUYS ROCK!!!


	16. Chapter 15

HELLO EVERYONE!!!! HERE IT IS! THE FINALLY CHAPTER TO

THE FIRST SEASON OF DRAGONBALL V!!! I WANT TO THANK

EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED MY STORY AND VISITED THE DBV

WEBSITE! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST^-~!!!!

ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! I DO NOT OWN

DRAGONBALL Z OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, BUT DRAGONBALL

V AND ALL ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF

XZANAYU, THE CREATOR DRAGONBALL V.

THE ULTIMATE SAIYA-JIN WARRIOR

BY:XZANAYU

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

THE ULTIMATE SAIYA-JIN WARRIOR

On the battlefield...

"Have it your way." RoJin said and attacked the Z

senshi.

Earth's protectors held their own against the evil

fighter until RoJin used his Rolling Triple Kick

attack against them, swatting them away like flies.

"Is it just me or did he just do a rolling kick attack

that looked a lot like my father-in-law's?" Gohan

asked as he and the others quickly got to their feet.

RoJin laughed. "It should be. You see, the later Mr.

Satan was kind enough to let me absorb him. He gave me

what knowledge he had of you. Well, he didn't exactly

let me absorb him. But, what can I say? He, like the

rest of the population of Satan city were very

generous to forfeit their lives to help me."

"You bastard!! How could you do that?! They were

innocent people!" Goku yelled.

"Innocent? My dear boy, in times of war, no one is

innocent. And by the way, if you're thinking of using

the dragonballs to bring them back to life it won't

work." RoJin told them.

"What are you saying?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, my power exceeds that of your so called

dragonballs and even if you then still use them. The

dragon will deny your wish because he will sense that

they died of natural causes and not killed off. Even

eternal dragons have their limitations. I'm afraid

that the Satan city is now a bona fide ghost town."

RoJin smiled evilly.

"You're lying!" Trunks said angrily.

"I lie about a great many things, but not this. Ask

Valis if you do not believe me. She will confirm that

what I have told you is true. If she was here that

is." RoJin told them. "Now then, I believe we have a

fight to finish."

RoJin's body began to glow brightly and suddenly,

there was not one, not two, but three RoJins! The Z

senshi were caught off guard by this and began to feel

overwhelmed even more. RoJin reminded them of Super

Buu. The ground shook violently beneath their feet as

all three RoJins continued to power-up, his evil

laughter ringing in their ears.

"This is not happening!" Kuririn shouted as the wind

picked up speed.

"Sis, wherever you are, we really need you." Goku said

to himself as he and the others watched and waited for

RoJin's upcoming attack.

***************************

Arista Realm, the Room of Enlightenment, Valis

meditates as memories filled her head. Memories of

planet Vegetasei, her loving relationship with her

father and brothers, Vegeta, the truth of her father's

death and Vegetasei's destruction, her time on Aeon,

her adoptive father and his death, the destruction of

Aeon, her arrival on Earth, when she met and fell in

love with Piccolo, the reunion with Goku, and the

battle with Tonfa. These and other moments in her life

crossed her mind.

She was happy with the directions life was leading

her. Even though, it had some painful moments, in the

end they too, only made her a stronger person. Then,

she remember what her father told her, two days before

her departure from Vegetasei

(Flashback)

Nightfall on Vegetasei. At Bardock's house, four year

old Valis was in bed when her father came in and sat

on her bed when he was able to come home.

"Still awake, I see." Bardock said, when saw his

daughter wide awake smiling up at him.

"I always stay up when I know your coming home daddy."

Bardock knew this. Ever since, she was one, Valis

always forced herself to stay awake on the day her

father was coming home from a mission, no matter how

late it was. He patted her head.

"Are you ready to leave Vegetasei?"

Valis turned her back to him.

"Now, kitten, You knew this day had to come."

"I know. " She turned back to face him. "But, I don't

want to leave you, Raditz, Kakarott, Prince Vegeta, or

Vegetasei. I love all of you too much daddy." She

hugged him.

"I know you do, kitten. But, don't you wanna be a

great fighter like us. Don't you want to see the

universe?"

"Sure I do. But, do I have to go with RoJin? I don't

like him daddy. He looks at me funny. He gives me the

creeps." She told him.

Bardock didn't like the lustful stares RoJin had been

giving his little girl ever since he first saw her. If

he had the power, he would not let Valis near, much

less go off world, with RoJin. But, Freeza had given

his son his choice of saiya-jins to recruit and he

singled out Valis. His little girl, his kitten.

"Don't worry, Kitten. Just remember what I taught you

and you'll be just fine." He tightened his embrace.

"Yes, daddy."

He stroked his daughter's incredibly long, lovely

hair. "Always remember not to let yourself be

overwhelmed by your opponent."

He laid her back down and tucked her in.

"You're right, daddy. I'm ready to leave now."

"Good girl. And remember, you're a saiya-jin and your

blood will strike fear in the hearts of even the most

powerful warriors." He kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight, kitten."

"Goodnight, daddy." She yawned. "I love you."

(End of flashback)

**************************

At Kame's house, Master Roushi and the others are

watching the Z senshi face off against RoJin.

"Man! This doesn't look good at all, does it?" Oolong

said worriedly.

"Now, let's not panic. Goku and the others have never

failed us and they're not about to start now." Bulma

said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Master Roushi disagreed.

"Huh?" They said in unison.

"Roushi's right. RoJin is ten times more powerful than

before. Our friends a fighting a losing battle. RoJin

is no longer a man, but a god. All we can do is hope

and pray that they win." Rowan stated, watching the

television.

Everyone except Master Roushi gasped and looked back

at the television with fear and worry.

**************************

Back on the battlefield, RoJin was whole again and

powered up.

"Let's see? Who gets to perish by my hand first?"

RoJin said, looking from one Z senshi to the next when

Tien caught his eye. "Ahhh. Say goodbye, three-eyes."

He fired his Eraser Gun at Tien. Tien managed to dodge

the blast that dispersed after missing its target.

Goku fired his Chou-Kamahama-ha at RoJin.

"Direct hit!" Yamcha yelled when the blast hit RoJin

in the chest and a large explosion occurred.

"Way to go dad!" Goten shouted.

"Yes. Very impressive." A voice said from above.

"No way?!" Chao-zu exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Piccolo couldn't believe what he and the

others were seeing.

The smoke cleared and there was RoJin still floating

above them with an evil smile on his face.

"There's not a scratch on him!" Gohan said in shock.

"Is that the best you can do? Pathetic. Hahahahahaha!"

Goku and Vegeta quickly fused and became super

saiya-jin four Gogeta while Goten and Trunks fused to

become super saiya-jin three Gotenks. Gotenks fired

his Renzoku Super Donuts at RoJin that held him long

enough for Gogeta and Piccolo to use their Galick Ho

and Mankakosappo attacks. RoJin laughed as the blasts

neared him. He broke free of the rings and caught both

blasts in his right hand, absorbing them.

"NANI?!!" Gogeta was really scared now, as were the

other Z senshi. They were running low on energy and

running out of ideas.

"Nice try. My turn." RoJin dived at Gogeta and nailed

him in the stomach with the RoJin Satan Punch that

sent him flying backwards and skidding to the ground.

"DAD!!" Gotenks and Gohan cried out as he and the

others ran to where Gogeta, in the fetal position, was

and in obvious pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" RoJin said mockingly.

Gogeta split back into his separate identities of Goku

and Vegeta, still moaning in obvious pain.

"Sis...? Where are..you?" Goku groaned.

************************

Valis gasped and her eyes snapped open from her

mediation in the Room of Enlightenment when she felt

and heard her brother's plea.

"Ni-chan...Minna-chan!!" She quickly ran out of the

Room of Enlightenment and into the main hall.

"Chalice?!"

"I know, princess. You want to go help you friends.

Even though, you training isn't complete yet, they

need really need you. So, I give you permission to

leave and I will call you when you need to return to

complete your training." Chalice answered her.

In a sudden flash of light, Valis was dressed in the

outfit Piccolo had given her when she first started

training with him. Valis smiled as she looked at her

gi.

"That outfit repels attacks, but only small ones."

Chalice said, then open a portal to Earth.

"Go now and good luck, your highness." Chalice told

her.

"Ja ne and arigoto." Valis said and jumped into the

portal.

"Are you sure that letting her leave before completing

her training was wise?" Koko asked.

"The Solar Princess will have no problems defeated

RoJin with what she has learned now. Besides, the

princess is the most powerful Valis warrior in

existence even though, she doesn't remember anything

about her former life. But, when she does, the

universe will enter a utopia that will last for

decades with her as its ruler." Chalice told her.

**********************

Meanwhile, The Z senshi are in really deep trouble.

They had no idea how to stop RoJin. They used their

most powerful attacks on him, but the attacks proved

futile.

"Listen weaklings. This would be a lot less painful if

you would just hand Valis over to me. I promise I

won't destroy you or your weak planet."

Silence was his answer.

"Nothing to say? Maybe you need to be persuaded."

RoJin fired hand blasts at the warriors and before

they could move out of the way, the blasts hit all of

them. Goku and the others were seriously hurt and were

lying on the ground, trying vainly to get to their

feet.

"Now, where is princess Valis?"

"We..don't know. And even if...we did..we wouldn't

tell you." Piccolo managed to reply.

"That's too bad..for you and this planet. Goodbye,

defenders of Egetasei."

"Egetasei?" Goku said confused.

RoJin fired his Crescent Moon blast. The blast was

almost upon them when a small, flat disc appeared in

front of it and stopped and destroyed the blast in

midair.

"You are such a bakayaro, RoJin. Do really think I'd

let you do that?" A familiar voice said aloud.

Everyone turned their heads and looked up. Standing

only six feet away was Valis. And the first thing they

all felt was the massive increase in her power level.

It was almost as overwhelming as RoJin's. RoJin sensed

this and was worried, but didn't let it show.

"So, you finally decided to show up. You're just in

time for a funeral. Yours." RoJin said as he watched

Valis walked towards her bloody and beaten comrades.

"Sis? Is-is it really you?" Goku asked, managing to

sit up to look at her.

Valis knelt down beside her brother and looked around

at the other Z senshi. They were her family now and

that filled her with unspeakable pride and joy. She

looked back at Goku.

"You look like hell, ni-chan. Are you gonna be okay?"

she asked.

"Yeah, I'm tough. I'll be alright." Goku answered

weakly.

Valis looked at him then at the others then back to

him. "Yeah, right. Here."

She held out her hand and in it were enough senzu

beans to restore every one of the Z senshi's strength.

She gave all of them one and immediately the Z senshi

were on the feet with huge smiles on their faces. They

were back to normal. Valis stood up and faced RoJin.

"Well, you certainly gave my family quite a workout.

Ready to really fight? Just you and me, no holds

barred." She said with a huge smile on her face.

RoJin didn't like the pride and satisfaction he heard

in her voice. This bothered him even more.

Valis turned to her family once more. "You guys did an

great job, but you can sit this one out. I'll take

care of this personally."

"Sis, are you sure you can do this on your own?" Goku

asked her.

She smiled at her baby brother and hugged him. "But,

I'm not doing this alone. My family is here. All of

you are my family now and that gives me more

determination and strength than ever before."

She released Goku, smiled at the other Z senshi and

turned and started toward RoJin when she stopped and

slightly turned her head.

"Hey, Piccolo?"

Piccolo looked at her. "Yes?"

"When this is over, you and I need to talk." She told

him and proceeded on her way to face off against

RoJin.

"What was that about, Piccolo-san?" Gohan asked

standing beside him, watching his aunt stop a few feet

away from RoJin and Beamer.

Piccolo said nothing. He just smiled.

RoJin's eyes narrowed as he watched Valis approach

him. He was caught off guard by something he saw in

her that her father, Bardock, had. Saiya-jin pride and

confidence. But, hers was more..focused. Beamer was

more concerned about why Valis hadn't gone to ultra

super mode to fight her master. Valis must have more

power than she or her master could detect.

"Well, son of Freeza. Let's see how you do against

your better." She smiled up at him brightly. Then,

here smile disappeared and she attacked RoJin.

RoJin barely blocked most of her standard kicks and

punches, but got hit enough by the ones he couldn't to

know that she meant business. He fired his

Chou-Dodon-pa at her. Valis smiled and vanished from

sight. RoJin couldn't feel the energy her body was

giving off.

"Surprise." Valis suddenly appeared in front of him

and placed a heel kick underneath his chin that sent

him crashing into the ground.

"Come on, RoJin. You can do better than that." she

giggled.

*********************

At Master Roushi's house.

"Wow! Did you see what she did, Roushi?!" My princess

has returned and by the looks of it, she's stronger

than ever." Rowan said happily, seeing Valis alive and

well on the television.

"Looks like RoJin's met his match this time." Ox King

said looking on as well.

"I wonder where she was this past week and why she

didn't let Goku and the others know that she was

okay?" Bulma pondered.

"I don't know, Bulma. But, I'm sure she'll explain

everything to us when its over." Master Roushi said.

Rowan smiled at that remark, leaned over and put her

head on his shoulder. Master Roushi blushed a few

moments then paid close attention to her and the

television.

**********************

Back on the battlefield, RoJin attacked Valis. She

effectively dodged his kicks and punches easily. Valis

applied a roundhouse, side, and split kicks to various

parts of his body, sending him to the ground on his

back. Valis performed three back flips and jumped into

the air and fired her Tophytophytophyfiyah Dan. RoJin

screamed in pain as the blasts hit him directly in the

chest, ripping his armor and the shirt underneath it

to pieces. Valis returned to the ground with a sweet

smile on her face.

"Give up yet or do you still want to play some more?"

She asked him.

RoJin got his feet and wiped the blood from the corner

of his mouth the back of his hand. He was really

pissed off. Valis had humiliated him in front of her

friends, proving to them that he was beatable. He

looked at the Z senshi and growled at their smiling

faces and their words of encouragement. That pissed

him off even more.

"Beamer!!" He shouted. The android computer appeared

behind him. RoJin grabbed Beamer and absorbed her,

giving him an even greater power boost. His appearance

changed as well. He now stood 7'3" and looked like a

jet-black ice-jin with a monkey tail. The increase in

RoJin's power level impressed Valis and spooked the Z

senshi. Valis waited, knowing that RoJin was not done

yet.

And sure enough, RoJin went super saiya-jin to the

surprise of the Z senshi.

"There's just...no way?!" Kuririn managed to get out

as he and the others stood there in total shock at

what they saw.

Valis, on the other hand, smirked. "Since you finally

decided to get serious, so will I."

Valis started charging her Ki. Everyone eyes went to

her immediately. Her power level was reaching

unbelievable levels. Dark clouds gathered, thunder and

lightening flashed violently in the sky, the winds

picked up with the force of a hurricane and the entire

ground shook violently under their feet. This

continued a few minutes more when suddenly everything

stopped. The sky cleared revealing the sun and blue

sky, the wind stopped blowing as well as the ground

ceased its shaking.

What really set everyone on edge was the silence.

Nothing moved or made a sound. No wind and no animals.

As if whatever was about to happen was going to happen

soon.

Valis smiled and *FLASH* she was in ultra super

saiya-jin mode. Her aura flared around her when out of

no where a rainbow appeared out of then air and

wrapped around her and encased her from head to toe

like a mummy then shattered, revealing Valis. She was

now dressed in a black bandeau top with matching black

tennis skirt, black, vinyl, knee-high boots adorned

her feet. Her hair was now in two braided ponytails

with a white bow on each one and the rainbow colored

ribbons entwined in the braids and on her ears were

rainbow-shaped studs. She was now the Ultra Super

Solar Saiya-jin.

RoJin couldn't believe his eyes. He had failed to

prevent Valis from going solar and ultimately,

becoming the future queen of Egetasei, the universe,

and mother of the new saiya-jin race. Maybe there was

still a chance to defeat her, to prevent the happy

future she would create. He knew he had to go all out,

now that Valis went solar. He has to kill her, to stop

her from fulfilling her destiny. RoJin charged his Ki

and fired the largest blast the Z senshi had ever seen

at her.

Valis watched the blast approach her with a blank

expression on her face.

"Emmy-chan, look out!" Vegeta yelled.

But, she didn't move. Just then, a smile appeared on

her face. When they blast within two feet of her, an

invisible force field surround her and absorbed the

blast.

"WHAT THE?!" RoJin was terrified now. He has used up

all his energy into throwing that blast and Valis

simply absorbed it.

Valis vanished. No one could locate her or feel the

incredible energy level her body was emanating.

"Kamehame-Ha!"

RoJin turned around to see the blast before is struck

him in the chest. The blast sent him flying backwards,

skidding through the ground to a stop. He was

clutching his chest in terrible pain when Valis

reappeared in the sky up above him with two fingers,

charged with energy, on her forehead.

"Solar Mankakosappo!" Valis shouted and fired the

rainbow-colored screw blast at him. RoJin screamed as

it drills through his chest and into the ground,

leaving a large hole in is wake. Valis landed beside

her dying enemy.

"You think..you've won..don't you.well...you haven't."

The Z senshi joined Valis as Rojin coughed up blood

and continued.

"This is only..the..beginning...of your

troubles..princess. This...is not.....o..o.v-er..."

Valis and the special team looked at RoJin's corpse a

brief moment before Vegeta used a ki blast to burn it.

Valis released a relieved breath.

"Its over, for now." She said.

"You did it, auntie. You beat RoJin." Goten said

hugging her.

"Yeah and welcome back. We missed you." Goku said

hugging her from behind.

She giggled. "Okay. I glad to be back with all you

too. And I really did become solar huh?" She looked at

herself in ultra super solar mode before returning to

normal.

"You sure did." Yamcha said.

"That now means you're the stronger than-"

"Don't say it, Ni-chan." Sliding an arm around his

waist and took hold of Piccolo's hand. "Come on,

minna-chan. Let's go home."

*Valis? Didn't you want to talk to me?* Piccolo asked

her mentally.

*I'll tell you when we're only, okay?* She answered

without breaking stride.

*Hmm.*

"Sooo, Coppertop. Where were you all this time? I

mean, you were gone for a week. What were you doing

all that time? Trying to think of an awesome

entrance?" Kuririn teasingly asked as they all went

airborne with Master Roushi house in mind.

"I was receiving special training." she told him.

"Special training, huh? So, I take it this training

help you to get stronger?" Vegeta asked flying beside

her.

"That is correct." Valis replied.

"And help you go solar?" Vegeta asked.

"That is correct."

"What kind of training was it, where did you training

and who trained you?" He asked.

"I ain't gotta tell you everything." She said with a

smile.

Vegeta growled and everyone laughed just as they

arrived at Master Roushi's house where everyone was

waiting outside to welcome them back warmly.

***********************

Somewhere in space, an evil voice is heard.

"You may have won this round, future Universal Queen

Valis. But, as Rojin said, this is not over."

THE END?

WHEW!!! THAT'S IT EVERYONE OR IS IT!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN

NOW THAT ROJIN HAS BEEN DEFEATED? STAY TUNED FOR THE

SECOND SEASON OF DRAGONBALL V:THE GUARDIANS SAGA!!

COMING SOON. THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS

AND SUPPORT!! YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME!! TILL NEXT

TIME!!!


End file.
